Life In The Jedi Temple
by xXxArwenxXx
Summary: Life In the Jedi Temple has changed now a new rule allows Jedi to love and raise families. Obi WanOC plus many other OC's and Star Wars characters.
1. The Execution

**Life in the Jedi Temple**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own _Star Wars _George Lucas does (sob!) I only own the OC'S and I am not writing these to make money so please don't sue!**

**Enjoy and please review and tell me what u think! **

Coruscant, the streets were busy with people buying food, working on stalls or doing what they usually do. It was a warm spring afternoon and Master Qui Gon Jinn and his young apprentance Obi Wan Kenobi were wandering through the streets, accomping them was Qui Gon's wife Tahl Jinn. You see the council had a new rule - Jedi were allowed to love and raise familes. Tahl has been pregnant for a month and hasn't told anyone yet.

"Master where are we going exactly?" Obi Wan asked as the three of them hurried along the busy street.

"When did the woman say the exuction will take place?" Tahl asked worriedly.

"Noon." Qui Gon sighed.

Obi Wan was 17 and confused, he didn't know why his master and his wife were wanting to see an excution.

"Master Qui Gon! Mistress Tahl will you please explain to me why we are rushing to see this excution?" Obi Wan asked breathlessly as they suddenly stopped behind the large crowd.

"Damn!" Tahl exclaimed.

A few women were crying, men shouted at the excuctioner and a few people who were wearing black cloaks which covered their faces were talking qucikly.

A large fat man who wore a black hood and black suit stood beside the gallows, he was looking forward to this hanging today he would become famous for this!

A tall, stockly man who had dark brown hair and a thin moustache grinned evily at the crowd bellow him.

Suddenly a thin, young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes was shoved out of a door and the crowd cried in protest as she was hauled upthe steps and flung onto the wooden post and her feet were bound together as were her hands. Tears streamed from her eyes she scanned the crowd searching for familiar faces hoping to spot Qui Gon or Tahl but she couldn't see them.

_I'm going to die._

Tahl heard her and turned sharply to Qui Gon fear in her eyes.

"We_ must _ do something."

Obi Wan who was still confused looked through the crowd and saw her he was amazed she looked no older than 16 maybe 17 and she was to be killed?

"SILENCE!" The tall man commanded.

The crowd were silent, he continued.

"As you all know this woman Selena Tabansi is charged with stealing the rare Qulimnous crystal and as you all know the penalty for stealing such an item is death!"

Obi Wan was stunned his master was going to help a theif?

Qui Gon grabbed Tahl's hand and pulled her towards the front. Obi Wan decided he better follow them and see what his master was up to…

A/N- Well there you go there is the first chapter, please review this and tell me if I should improve it or leave this story complety I thought of this story while I was day dreaming in English when I was supposed to be watching "Journeys end"- An way enough of that ty 4 reading this and hopefully Chapter 2 will be up soon! Arwen xxx


	2. Selena

**Chapter 2**

**Wow! I got reviews I wasn't excpecting that!**

**BadLuck92: Thank you! Here is the new chapter hope you like it!**

**JediMan: This takes place before TPM then I will just follow the movies I think lol**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thank you! I know Qui Gon and Tahl should have been married but I do not make the rules the council do lol. I love your story and will read it soon.**

**Ok here is Chapter 2 **

Selena felt the executioner tie the rope tight around her neck. The tears fell from her face no one wanted to help her, her family had won. Selena shut her eyes trying to remember all the happy memories but she could find none. Qui Gon and Tahl were now at the front he looked up at her and turned to Tahl.

"It's no use shouting to her she won't hear us with all this noise."

Tahl nodded then turned to Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan listen to me carefully we are about to stop this and I want you to stand near Selena and untie her when I tell you to."

Obi Wan nodded then all three of them jumped up onto the wooden platform. Selena's eyes flickered open and she breathed a sigh of relief.

The executioner was stunned and watched as a woman approached him with a young boy.

Tahl's face was serious as she held up her hand and commanded.

"_You will not harm Selena Tabansi you will untie the rope from around her neck."_

The executioner nodded then untied the rope. Obi Wan stood beside Selena who watched Qui Gon march swiftly up towards the brown haired man.

"_You will set Selena free, she will come with us to the Jedi Temple you will forget all about this execution and send these people home."_

The man turned and boomed to the crowd.

"ALL OF YOU GO BACK TO YOU HOMES THERE ARE NO EXECUTIONS TODAY!"

He and the executioner left confused.

The crowd cheered, as they knew Selena was not as bad as the rest of her family. The Tabansi family were famous for stealing precious and expensive jewels.

Obi Wan untied her, she stepped down, Qui Gon came over, and she hugged him.

"Thank you Qui Gon."

He smiled and Tahl joined them and hugged her too, and then turned her towards Obi Wan.

"Selena Tabansi, meet Obi Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon's Padawan learner."

He smiled and held out his hand.

"Hello."

"Hi, thank you for untying me." Selena said with a smile.

"No problem." He grinned then Tahl said happily.

"Right lets get out of here, the Council are expecting us."

They all jumped down and walked quickly towards the temple. A man and his wife and two of their sons stood watching them walk away.

"What will we do now Dagan? Those Jedi set _her _free?"

The man turned to his wife, he was tall and well built and had black hair he was the infamous Dagan Tabansi the thief, his wife Maida Tabansi stood beside him glaring at the four figures fading from view. She was thin and had blonde-greying hair. Their two sons Nardo and Ciel Tabansi who were both strong and had red hair stood silent waiting for their father to speak.

"Don't worry Maida we _will _get Selena, we will just have to wait until she least expects it."

A/N- There you go there is chapter 2! Sorry it's short! Well please review as before and Chapter 3 will probably be up soon XP

Arwen xx


	3. Finding Out The Truth

**Chapter 3 **

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

Selena and Obi Wan talked as they waked behind the two Jedi Masters who occasionally glanced behind them and smiled as they heard the two youngsters talking. When they reached the steps that lead up to a large door. Tahl and Qui Gon walked up the steps quickly as she felt sick. They hurried inside and back to their apartment.

A young attractive female Padawan with long wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes was watching Obi Wan and Selena and she was not happy!

She marched down the steps and Obi Wan frowned as he looked over and then muttered.

"Here we go."

"OBI WAN!" The girl screeched.

"Um hey Cala what's up?" Obi Wan asked her.

Cala looked Selena up and down and Selena just stared at her. Cala slid her arm around his waist and pulled him towards her.

"Who are you?" Cala asked in a snotty tone and glared daggers at Selena.

Obi Wan replied with a small smile "Cala Mabyn meet Selena Tabansi."

Selena held out her hand but Cala turned to Obi Wan and asked rudely.

"Why were you talking to a thief?"

Selena dropped her hand and frowned. Obi Wan was about to speak but Selena said angrily.

"I am _not _a thief! My second name may be Tabansi but I was adopted by them when I was a baby!"

Obi Wan looked at her he wondered why she looked so familiar, Cala just stared and said in a defeated tone.

"Come on Obi Wan the others are waiting for us."

She turned and pulled him away with her and inside the Temple. Selena sighed as she climbed the steps and pushed the door open. She was amazed the Temple was so big! She then realised she didn't know where Tahl and Qui Gon's apartment was. She then grinned as she saw Tahl walk towards her.

"Selena!" "There you are now come on follow me, we have to go to the Council as they are waiting for you."

Selena followed her and felt so out of place as she wore a black dress and everyone else was wearing brown or cream. She followed Tahl to the hover lift.

"So Master Tahl…" Selena began but Tahl interrupted her.

"Selena you can call me Tahl you know that but when we are around other Jedi you can call me Master Tahl."

Selena laughed and then the silver necklace that she wore fell off her neck. Tahl gasped when it fell to the floor and Selena bent down to pick it up and sighed,

"I swear this thing is gonna be the death of me someday."

Selena turned to face Tahl who looked as white as a ghost.

"Tahl are you ok? You look very pale?" Selena asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine Selena no need to worry, I-I just hate these things." Tahl stammered.

Selena nodded then put her necklace back onto her neck. The hover lift stopped and they stepped out onto the corridor.

"Wow! You can see all of Coruscant from up here!" Selena exclaimed.

Tahl asked her quietly. "Selena when did you get that necklace?"

Selena looked at Tahl "My mother gave it to me when I was a baby, before she put me up for adoption."

Tahl nodded then they approached the doors to the Council room.

"Now Master Yoda and the Council are going to ask you some questions you must tell the gods honest truth." Tahl explained.

Selena nodded then they walked in and Selena felt uneasy as every pair of eyes watched her as she walked down the steps.

"Hmm scared are you?" Master Yoda asked her.

Selena and Tahl bowed before the Council and Tahl stepped to the side.

"Y-yes a little." Selena stammered as she stood in the middle of the floor.

"You don't need to be scared we aren't going to hurt you." Adi Gallia said in a kind tone.

Selena nodded and then Master Windu asked her.

"You are 17 is that corredt?"

"Yes Master" Selena replied.

" You were adopted by the Tabansi family when you were a year old?" He asked her in a serious tone.

"Yes Master I was."

Yoda looked at Mace who nodded then looked at Tahl who pretended to be staring at the ground.

"Necklace you wear mother gave you that see can I?" Yoda asked her and she pulled it off her neck and showed it to the small Jedi Master who examined it then gave it back to her.

Selena put it back on and then Yoda told her.

"Decision we still have to make see you in 1 hour we will."

Selena bowed and rejoined Tahl before they left however, Ki-Adi Mundi shouted.

"When you come back please bring Master's Tahl and Qui Gon with you."

Both women bowed before leaving as they walked back to the hover lift Selena frowned.

"Tahl why did Yoda want to see my necklace?"

Tahl looked at her and said kindly.

"He knows who your real parents are I think he needed proof before he was going to tell you."

Selena nodded and then she and Tahl went back to the apartment.

Obi Wan was writing in a data pad and Qui Gon was reading a book. When the two women came in Qui Gon looked up and frowned as he saw his wife looking pale.

"Tahl are you ok?"

Tahl looked at him then ran towards the bathroom and was sick. Obi Wan looked over as his Master excused himself and ran into help his wife.

"What was all that about?" Obi Wan asked confused.

"I have no idea but I have to go back to the Council in an hour with Qui Gon and Tahl." Selena explained as she sat down on a chair opposite him.

"Look Selena I'm sorry for Cala's actions." He told her and smiled.

"Obi Wan don't worry I'm sure your girlfriend had her reasons."

Obi Wan smiled although he didn't like it when people said that.

Tahl weakly sat up and Qui Gon washed her face and she cuddled into him as they sat on the floor. He stroked her hair and he asked her quietly.

"Tahl what's wrong you've been sick twice today and I'm worried."

Tahl burst into tears but she was happy.

"Qui Gon I-I'm pregnant!"

He smiled and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Tahl that's wonderful!"

Tahl shook her head and was about to tell him more when Obi Wan knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but a message has been sent from the Council they want to see both of you now."

They got up and Obi Wan smiled as they walked out.

"Selena, we must go to the Council now."

Selena got up and looked at a red eyed Tahl.

"Qui Gon is Tahl alright?"

"Yes Selena she's fine." Qui Gon smiled as they walked towards the hover lift.

Inside then Council the three of them walked into the middle of the room and bowed as they faced the council.

"Master Tahl brings warm feelings to my heart to learn you are pregnant _again_." Yoda said happily.

Selena was confused Tahl never had a son or daughter so what was Master Yoda talking about?

"Selena we have decided you will be trained by your mother Master Tahl." Master Windu said.

A/N – Tahl is Selena's real mother! Well review, as I like to hear what you think. I will try to update soon although my spring break starts this week!

Arwen xx


	4. Selena's Past

**Chapter 4 **

Nelarun of Australia: TY! Here's Chapter 4 Enjoy!

Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thank you and I love legend of the Jedi X-men :AOTC :P

Now back to the story!

Obi Wan was stunned when his Master came in carrying an unconscious Selena in his arms. Tahl followed looking tired but happy.

"I guess Selena found out she's a Jedi?" Obi Wan asked with a smile then frowned as Qui Gon laid her down gently onto the sofa.

"Master what's wrong I sense you have more to tell me?"

Qui Gon smiled and took Tahl's hand and gestured to Obi Wan to sit on the chair beside the sofa.

"Obi Wan there is something important that we have to tell you." Qui Gon began then Selena groaned and slowly sat up rubbing her head.

"My head hurts."

She then glanced around the room and when she saw Qui Gon and Tahl smiling slightly at her she suddenly remembered what Master Windu said to her.

"Y-You're my p-parents!" Selena asked disbelieved.

Obi Wan was stunned he then said aloud. "Wait a minute! Master is this true? Is Selena _really _your daughter?"

Qui Gon nodded then replied softly. "Yes Padawan she is and that's not all Tahl is expecting again."

Selena smiled at that as did Obi Wan but then she asked him quietly as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why did you give me up for adoption? Why did you let me suffer for 17 years?"

Tahl got up and hugged her daughter as she sobbed on her cheek she was not upset that she was their daughter she was still in shock at finding three things out today. 1- She was going to be a Jedi, 2- She was Tahl's daughter and 3- She was going to be a big sister.

After everyone calmed down they all sat down and Qui Gon took a deep breath to calm him down and began to tell Selena and Obi Wan the whole story.

"It was 17 years ago when Tahl became pregnant; we were both so happy but scared as the Council didn't allow you to have relationships with other Jedi. Master Yoda and Master Windu knew at the time and told us that Selena would have to be put up for adoption after she was born and we couldn't choose which family you were to live with."

"That would explain living with the Tabansi family." Selena interrupted and Qui Gon continued.

"Tahl had to hide the fact that she was pregnant and when she was beginning to put on weight she had to stay in her room all the time, Master Yoda lied to everyone saying she was sick and needed a couple of months to recover. When the time came and she had to give birth, she had you in the Medical Wing during the night when everyone was asleep. She couldn't scream loud as she would wake other Jedi and she was in terrible pain and she hit me a couple of times."

Everyone laughed then Tahl picked up where Qui Gon left off.

"So when you eventually came out I was relieved but also happy and sad. Master Yoda, Windu, and your father were all there. We named you Selena Halima Jinn but your name changed to Selena Tabansi. We were allowed 10 minutes with you as you weren't supposed to bond with us as you were leaving so I put this silver necklace around your neck which my mother gave to me when I was a baby before I was sent to the Temple. I held you in my arms and I loved you so much then I kissed you on the forehead and gave you to your father who did the same then you were taken from us and we prayed to the Gods we would see you again."

"What I don't understand is that all the times you met with Selena you didn't know she was your daughter?" Obi Wan asked confused.

"We sensed something about Selena but we didn't want to upset her by telling her justin casewere wrong as Selena is a very popular name in Coruscant.

Selena got up and hugged both her parents.

"I love you mum and I love you too dad."

Tahl and Qui Gon replied together.

"We love you too Selena."

Obi Wan smiled then yawned it had been an eventful day so everyone decided to turn in.

A/N- The next chapter will be just based 5 months after this day so that will be in December so Selena will have been training and Tahl will be six months pregnant I don't know if she should have a girl or a boy lol tell me what you think she should have :)

Well please review, as I like hearing what you think and Chapter 5 will be up soon

Arwen xx


	5. Anger and Hate

**Chapter 5**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Glad 2 hear you loved that chapter! **

**Nelarun: Thank you **

**Debra: lol! Thank you I hope you love this chapter too!**

**AmyAmidala: Thank you for your review!**

**Beckybabydoll: Thank you it is nice to know you like the story!**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews!**

**Back to the story…**

5 months had passed and Selena's training was improving, Tahl taught her as much as she could although she was a big as a whale! Qui Gon had to teach her how to you as a lightsaber since Tahl was already 6 months pregnant. Obi Wan and Selena sparred and they became great friends and they both wished they could be more but a certain someone who hated Selena's guts stood in their way.

"Well done Selena you are improving greatly." Tahl applauded as Selena stood above Obi Wan with her training lightsaber aimed just above his neck.

She grinned and turned it off and helped Obi Wan up. Tahl waddled over to her and Qui Gon replied as he put the two lightsabers away.

"So the Winter Solstice Ball is in a week and as you both are aware it is very important for the pair of you, do you know what you are doing?"

Selena looked at Obi Wan who shrugged and replied.

"Not really but I'm sure I'll think of something Master."

Qui Gon nodded and was about to speak when the door to the training room opened loudly Cala stood there glaring at Selena.

"Young Mabyn what can we do for you?" Qui Gon asked in a friendly manner.

Cala glanced at him and smiled sweetly.

"I was wondering Master Jinn if I could talk to Obi Wan about something important…"

"Oh are you going to ask him to the ball next week? He doesn't have a date." Tahl cut in with a smile as she nudged Obi Wan towards her.

Obi Wan was stunned he completely forgot all about Cala. He didn't really want to ask her but now that Tahl announced that he was dateless Cala would ask anyway and they _were _going out.

Tahl and Qui Gon packed the training things away and Tahl turned to Qui Gon.

"Right I'm gonna get something to eat then take Selena into town to buy her a dress for the ball."

"Be careful and remember we have to go to the healers at 1800 hours for your monthly check-up." Qui Gon reminded Tahl.

Tahl nodded then she and Qui Gon walked out smiling to Obi Wan and Cala. Cala then grabbed Obi Wan's hand and dragged him out leaving Selena all alone.

Selena sighed and put her lightsaber back onto her belt. She wore a brown dress and knee-high boots. She then picked up her book she was supposed to be reading for her 'History of the Jedi' class but so far she hadn't even read the contents page.

_I had better go to the library._ Selena thought to herself.

Siri Tachi a blonde haired female Jedi punched her friend Kit Fisto in the arm as he annoyed her as he usually did every single day. Obi Wan and Cala were with them and Siri turned to face Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan have you seen Selena?"

Cala scowled and then when she saw Selena walk towards them, she pulled a startled Obi Wan who exclaimed.

"What the…."

Cala cut him off by forcing her tongue down his throat. Kit rolled his eyes at them and Selena stopped walking and felt the tears form in her eyes. Cala always done this deliberately every single time Selena walked past them. Siri shook her head as she watched Obi Wan and Cala and barged past them as she ran to catch up with Selena who ran back to her room.

"SELENA! SELENA WAIT!" Siri cried as she ran after her.

Cala who was satisfied smirked at Kit who did not smile back.

"Catch you later." He said in disgust as he stalked off to the library.

"Why did you do that?" Obi Wan asked Cala as they stood in the empty corridor.

Cala rolled her eyes and laughed. "Um I dunno Obi Wan maybe 'cause you're _mine_!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Obi Wan roared at her he had enough.

Cala stared at him shock written all over her face.

"Yes you are and you _will _accompany me to the dance." Cala hissed at him.

"Cala I don't even like you I don't know why the hell I even asked you out last year but I am through with you! I am not taking you to the ball you can go yourself I am, going to ask someone that I truly love and care about!" Obi Wan replied angrily as he turned sharply on his heel and marched down the corridor.

Cala was enraged. "YOU'LL BE SORRY OBI WAN KENOBI I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Selena cried as she lay on the sofa in the lounge of her apartment. Siri made some tea and put it on the table.

"Selena, Selena please don't cry I hate to see my best friend upset." Siri told her quietly.

Selena sat up and wiped her eyes; Siri smiled and passed her a cup of tea.

"Drink this you'll feel much better, look forget Cala she's a bitch ok all she wants is to make everyone unhappy." Siri stated as she sipped her tea.

"Everyone except Obi Wan." Selena mumbled sadly, as she stared out of the window.

"I know for a fact that isn't true." Siri began and Selena shot her a puzzled look as Siri took another drink and continued.

"For one thing Obi Wan doesn't even like her and secondly she's cheating on him with some guy who's living outside the temple."

Selena put her tea down and said quietly.

"Does Obi Wan know about this?"

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll find out soon she isn't exactly hiding it from everyone last night I…"

Before Siri could finish the door opened and a pissed off looking Obi Wan entered.

Selena stared at him and he looked at her then his gaze fell to Siri who looked pretty mad and then Siri smiled slightly to Selena.

"I'll see you later Selena."

"Obi Wan." Siri said coolly then she kicked him hard against the shin as she was leaving.

_What was that for? _Obi Wan said to Siri through their bond.

_You know fine well Obi Wan you seemed to be enjoying yourself twenty minutes ago!_ Siri replied as she walked out the door.

Obi Wan went to his room and grabbed some credits and walked out and the door slammed behind him Selena flinched then walked over to the window and sighed as she watched all the Jedi walking about outside.

A/N- Sorry it took me long to update! I was away on holiday Chapter 6 will be up soon hopefully but if not this week, I'll update the week after.

Have a happy Easter and Spring Break

Arwen xxx


	6. Confessions and Surprises

**Chapter 6**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: I know poor Selena! I really hate Cala and I made her up lol! **

Tahl and Qui Gon were at the healers for the monthly check-up. Tahl wanted to know if everything was ok and the sex of her baby. The healer came in and smiled at them both then picked up the data pad that held all the information about Tahl's pregnancy.

"Mistress Tahl, Master Jinn everything is all right although I have something to tell you." The healer said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Tahl asked worriedly

The healer smiled and patted Tahl's hand as she lay on the bed.

"Don't panic I haven't got bad news to tell you I actually know the sex of your babies…"

"Wait a minute! D-Did you just say _babies_?" Qui Gon asked dumbfounded.

Tahl looked at him and she cried with happiness Qui Gon hugged her and kissed her forehead tears fell happily from his cheeks.

"Yes you are having twins both are healthy and I can tell you that one is going to be a boy and the other a girl." The healer finished with a smile then she switched the data pad off, put it back with the others in the unit and locked it.

"Congratulations." She said as she left the medical wing.

"I'm getting a son and another daughter!" Qui Gon whispered in awe and then he kissed Tahl and helped her up and they left to find Selena and Obi Wan to tell them the fantastic news.

Obi Wan still had not returned and although he and Selena were not speaking to one another she was worried, he had been gone for 3 hours. Siri had called her on her comlink half and hour ago and informed her that she left the order. Selena was relieved although a small voice at the back of her head told her

_What if she has done something horrible to him? You never even said good-bye to him and you love him!_ The voice teased.

"Shut up!" Selena hissed then she spun around the room was empty she breathed a sigh of relief if anyone was in here they would think she was crazy!

Tahl and Qui Gon entered and when they saw a miserable Selena Tahl waltzed over to her and hugged her.

"Selena what's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

Selena forced a smile she didn't want to explain the whole Obi Wan thing to her mother.

"Nothing mum I'm fine you and dad look happy is the baby ok?"

Qui Gon came over and kissed his daughter then answered her with a smile.

"Your mother is expecting twins, your getting a brother and a sister."

Selena actually smiled this time, hugged them both, and replied happily.

"That's fantastic!"

"Listen I forgot to meet you earlier I was going to take you shopping for your ball gown but…" Tahl apologized but Selena shook her head.

"No mum its ok we can go tomorrow you were busy."

Obi Wan then entered he had a stony expression on his face and had this small box in his pocket.

"Good evening Padawan." Qui Gon greeted.

"Masters….Selena." He said.

"Obi Wan." Selena replied coolly.

Tahl looked at Qui Gon who was equally puzzled watched Obi Wan stomp into his room and Selena picked up her cloak and called over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go meet Siri."

"I just don't get guys." Selena muttered as they sat in the library.

"Well they all are mostly jackasses." Siri smirked.

"So did you ask Kit to the ball?" Selena asked.

"No he asked me!" Siri grinned.

"Well are you going with him?" Selena replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, but we're not going out or anything, I'll need to buy my gown tomorrow." Siri said.

Meanwhile Obi Wan who had calmed down took the box out of his cloak and put it on his desk. He opened it and examined the small silver ring in his hand. The ring had three small pink stones in it. He quickly shoved it back into the box and put it in a drawer.

"Master." Obi Wan greeted and bowed.

"Obi Wan I have some news to tell you." Qui Gon began then he noticed the box sticking out of the drawer.

"What is this?" He asked as he opened the drawer and picked up the box.

"I-It's nothing just a box." Obi Wan stammered.

Qui Gon raised a brow then opened it.

"Just a box huh well why is there a ring in it?"

Obi Wan didn't answer and sat on the bed looking at the floor. Qui Gon sat beside him and asked him quietly.

"Are you planning on giving it to Cala?"

"No Master she left the Jedi Order a couple of hours ago besides we broke up and I-I love someone else." Obi Wan muttered.

"Well does this girl know that you love her?" Qui Gon asked him seriously.

Obi Wan looked at his Master and Qui Gon took that as a no so he gave him the box back.

"It's a nice ring." Qui Gon complimented.

"Thank you Master, what news we're you going to tell me?" Obi Wan replied.

"Tahl is expecting twins, a boy and a girl!" Qui Gon answered happily.

"That's great Master I'm happy for the both of you." Obi Wan grinned.

Qui Gon got up and headed for the door before he left he shouted over his shoulder.

"Obi Wan you better tell Selena that you love her."

Selena came back later and saw her mother sleeping on the couch, her father was asleep in a chair beside her. She tiptoed over to them and kissed them both then went into her room. She locked the door, changed into her white nightdress, and then walked out onto the balcony she shared with Obi Wan as his room was beside hers. She gazed out at the sky and the gardens looked beautiful at this time of night. Obi Wan changed into his nightclothes and then decided he would get some fresh air he was still stunned that his master knew who he was going to give the ring to. He quietly opened the window and crept out onto the balcony. Selena knew he was there and didn't turn around, his back was to her and he jumped with fright when Selena said

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"No, I was just coming out for some fresh air."

Selena turned around and crossed her arms he stared at her he thought she looked beautiful.

"So I hear your precious Cala has left the Jedi Order." Selena said with a smirk.

"I don't care I never liked her." Obi Wan said defensively

"Yeah right you seemed to be enjoying that kiss earlier." Selena laughed and he frowned.

"You think I enjoyed being kissed by _her?_! I had no idea she was gonna do that and it made me feel sick!"

Selena just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Kenobi now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed."

She walked past him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"What the hell was…..."

He cut her off by kissing her passionately. Selena was stunned but she soon relaxed and she wrapped her arms around Obi Wan and he pulled her closer. Both of their eyes were closed and when they stopped, she slowly opened them, he did too, and she whispered.

"Why did you do that?"

"Selena I love you and I want to be with you and I was also hoping you would go to the ball with me."

"I would love to go to the ball with you Obi Wan Kenobi, I love you too." She smiled

They just held each other, she rested her head on his shoulder, and they stood there like that for a long time.

A/N- I really liked this chapter yay go Obi and Selena! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon

Arwen xxxx


	7. The Evil Plan

**Chapter 7 **

**Vadergirl2006: Thank you! I like the whole Qui Gon and Tahl thing too they should have put that in the movie.**

Obi Wan and Selena decided to go to sleep after standing outside for half and hour. They both went into Obi Wan's room and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Miles away from the Temple in an old ruined house in the outskirts of Coruscant. Dagan Tabansi and his family were plotting an evil plan. They had a new recruit to their family – Cala Mabyn the ex-Jedi who despised Selena. The eldest son Nardo and Cala had been dating for the past 2 years. Cala had been telling the family all about the Jedi Council and the different Jedi. She cleared her throat and walked to the middle of the room.

"As you all know I have left the Jedi Order and I have some important information for you."

Maida was excited her husband glanced at her and smiled, soon they would find out everything about Selena and her precious family.

"You adopted Selena and her real parents are those Jedi that rescued her. Also she and this other Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi are a couple." She sneered.

Dagan walked towards her and asked in a serious tone.

"Well done Cala you have proven yourself worthy to stay with the Tabansi family but I can tell you have more information for us about Selena's mother?"

"Yes Dagan I do have more information for you, her mother is carrying twins she is about six months pregnant." Cala replied with an evil smile on her face.

Nardo Tabansi walked towards her and took her hand. Cala smirked she enjoyed this and she and Nardo had another announcement.

"Mother, father, family, as you all know I have been dating Cala for 2 years and tonight before this meeting I asked Cala to marry me."

"Well what did you say?" Maida asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Cala exclaimed happily and showed off the expensive but stolen diamond ring.

Everyone cheered and Dagan raised a hand to quiet them.

"Tonight we will celebrate the engagement and tomorrow we will start our plan."

Maida stepped forward and her husband whispered in her ear she smirked and told them all.

"We will kill the Jinn family one by one!"

The party lasted all night.

Selena tossed and turned in her sleep, this caused Obi Wan to wake up. He looked at her his face full of concern.

"Selena! Selena! Wake up!"

Selena woke with a start she was breathing heavily and she was sweating. Obi Wan held her close and comforted her.

"Sssh its ok it was just a dream."

Selena looked at him and said quietly.

"No Obi Wan this felt real, Dagan and the others they're planning on killing my family"

Obi Wan held her tighter and she calmed down.

"Look we'll be ok trust me, Qui Gon and Tahl are two of the best Jedi in the Temple and you'll be ok they'll protect you."

Selena nodded then yawned and they she fell asleep again he smiled and kissed her and he swore he saw her smile. He lay back down and put his arm around her and watched her sleep for a while then he shut his eyes and fell back asleep.

The next morning Tahl and Qui Gon were up. Tahl looked at the chrono on the wall. It was 11.15.

"Why aren't they up yet? They're usually up at the crack of dawn!" Tahl asked Qui Gon who shrugged.

"Well maybe they were up late last night?"

Tahl crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Is there something you know that I don't?" Tahl asked suspiciously.

Qui Gon who was drinking some tea just drank some more and Tahl moved closer towards him she frowned.

"Qui Gon?"

"Ok there is something that you don't know." He sighed and she softened a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong but last night when I was talking to Obi Wan I found out he bought a promise ring."

Tahl's eyes widened. "Wait that means he is going to propose to someone! Is it Cala?"

"No Cala left last night, Obi Wan is planning on giving it to Selena." Qui Gon replied quietly with a smile.

Tahl stared at Obi Wan's door and she said happily.

"Qui Gon that's wonderful! I'm so happy for both of them!"

Qui Gon smiled then Tahl sat beside him.

"Oh the babies are kicking again!" She exclaimed.

He put his hand on her stomach and felt the babies kicking. He smiled and kissed his wife. It turned passionate until Selena groaned.

"Please I still have to eat."

Tahl pulled away and smiled.

"Good morning to you too Selena."

Obi Wan came through and Selena smiled at him and Tahl looked at her daughter as Obi Wan walked into the refresher.

"What!" Selena asked raising a brow.

"I'm saying nothing, look I'm planning on going into town this afternoon would you and Siri care to join me?"

"Yeah sure I'll just go get ready." Selena replied and waltzed happily into her room.

Tahl smiled then turned and went to her room to get ready.


	8. Ballgowns

**Chapter 8 **

**AmyAmidala & Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thank you for your reviews. I love hearing what people think lol!**

**Back to the story!**

**A/N – I think this chapter is gonna be a long one lol!**

Tahl and Selena met Siri outside at 01.30 hours. The blonde hugged her best friend and smiled at Tahl.

"Congratulations Mistress Tahl, I heard you're expecting twins."

Tahl smiled and the three women walked down the busy main street.

"Right here we are." Tahl said aloud as they stopped outside a small shop which was full of gorgeous ball gowns that sparkled and shined in Siri and Selena's eyes.

"Shall we go in?" Tahl enquired.

Siri and Selena didn't reply they just walked into the shop with awe. A plump friendly middle-aged woman beamed when she saw them.

"Tahl! Tahl! Oh, heavens above look at you! You're pregnant again! That's fantastic." The woman gushed as she hugged her best friend who smiled.

"Ella! I'm so happy to see you!" Tahl cried as they hugged each other.

"This must be Selena and young Siri." Ella said as they walked in.

Siri and Selena smiled and sat down on a sofa beside Tahl.

"Now I suppose you'll want dresses for the ball?" Ella said as she walked over to a rail full of gowns. Ella picked out a green velvet dress and showed it to them.

"This was specially made for you Tahl, Qui Gon came down here earlier and told me you were pregnant so I made this for you."

Tahl took the dress, waddled over to a small cubicle, and changed into it.

"Mum? Mum are you ready?" Selena called.

"Yes, but I look like I'm wearing a parachute!" Tahl grumbled and the three women laughed.

"I'm sure its not that bad Mistress Tahl." Siri replied kindly as Tahl stepped out.

"Well what do you think?" Tahl asked them.

"You look great mum." Selena told her with a smile.

Tahl looked at herself in the mirror and then she smiled slightly.

"I guess I don't look that bad." Tahl admitted.

"So girls what colour of gown were you thinking of?" Ella asked the two younger girls.

They both shrugged and Tahl shook her head with a smile. Ella walked over and pulled out a pale blue gown which had a long skirt that trailed and a corset style top with three quarter length sleeves.

"Siri try this on." Ella instructed and Siri took the dress and went in to change.

Ella handed Selena a gown that was similar to Siri's only it didn't have sleeves and was a pale pink colour. Selena went to change and when both girls came out, Tahl had changed back into her normal clothes.

"Girls you both look beautiful." Tahl awed as they both twirled and laughed.

"Now go change girls and then you can pick out shoes to match." Ella told them as they headed off to change.

Tahl picked out a pair of flat green shoes to go with her dress, Siri and Selena both picked out shoes that had a small kitten heel and were the same colour as their dresses. Ella wrapped up the dresses and put the shoes into boxes and they paid for everything.

Ella opened the door and bid them goodbye.

"Thanks for everything Ella." Tahl shouted as they headed back to the Temple.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan were not in when Selena and Tahl returned later that afternoon.

"They're probably in the training room." Selena suggested to her mother as they put the boxes away.

"Talking about training, I won't be able to train you soon." Tahl said and pointed to her huge belly.

"I'm sure the Council with think of something." Selena told her mum with a smile.

Just then Qui Gon and Obi Wan entered, both of them were out of breath as they had finished training.

"No Master I think you'll find I won." Obi Wan playfully teased as he flung his bag into his room.

"Padawan I think you'll find I beat you besides I am more powerful than you." Qui Gon argued back with the same playfulness as Obi Wan.

Tahl looked at her daughter who shook her head and muttered.

"Men."

Qui Gon and Obi Wan looked at them and they both grinned. Qui Gon walked over to his wife and they shared a tender kiss. Both Obi Wan and Selena shuddered and pulled a face.

"Master's please! We still have to eat dinner!" Obi Wan groaned as he walked over to Selena and they hugged.

"You two have some cheek! Beside I love your father and we may be older but we have feelings too." Tahl retorted with a smile.

Selena rolled her eyes and Obi Wan looked in her room since the door was opened and noticed the boxes.

"What's that?" He asked puzzled.

Selena spun around and then looked at what he was staring at.

"That is what I am wearing to the ball next Saturday." She answered with a small smile.

Qui Gon turned to his wife and asked softly.

"Did you get the dress?"

Tahl looked up at him and replied quietly.

"Yes I did."

Selena and Obi Wan said goodbye and he grabbed her hand and they ran giggling to her room and locked the door.

"You two better not be doing anything un-Jedi like in there!" Qui Gon shouted.

Tahl smiled then Qui Gon frowned he sensed great sadness coming from his wife.

"Tahl what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, well when I tried the dress on I felt so happy but after I seen Selena and Siri I felt like I was extremely fat and useless compared to them, I mean I'll probably have to give up training Selena." Tahl then broke down.

Qui Gon smiled sadly and held her the pregnancy was playing havoc with her emotions.

"Tahl listen to yourself, your fine trust me! You'll be the belle of the ball and Selena loves you she'll understand if she has to have a new Master for a couple of months, she would want you to be safe and happy." Qui Gon reassured her.

Tahl looked up at him lovingly and he wiped her eyes.

"Oh Qui Gon I'm so lucky to have you, I love you so much."

He kissed her and she took his hand.

"I'm feeling kinda woozy."

He smiled and they went into their room and fell asleep in each others arms.

Obi Wan and Selena meanwhile were making out. They were trying to outdo each other, Obi Wan planted trails of kisses down her neck, and she moaned then they stopped in shock as Tahl banged the wall.

"PIPE DOWN IN THERE! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Tahl roared.

Obi Wan looked down at Selena who bit her lip to stop from laughing, he grinned and she kissed him tenderly.

"I guess your mum heard us?" Obi Wan asked quietly as they lay down beside each other.

Selena snuggled closer to him and replied softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for her outburst, the pregnancy is playing with her emotions and she's tired."

Obi Wan smiled and he looked at the chrono on the bedside table it was 04.48

"Look you wanna go see if we can catch up with the others?" Obi Wan suggested as he sat up.

Selena nodded then grabbed him and flipped him over so she was on top.

"Yeah but after I do this."

She kissed him like she had never done before and when she pulled away Obi Wan was shocked but happy and she scrambled off him and grabbed her cloak and flung his at him.

"Are you just gonna lie there or are you gonna come with me?" Selena raised a brow at him and he shot up.

"Are you ok? You look a little shocked?" Selena frowned as he got up and shoved his cloak on.

"W-When did you learn to kiss like that?"

Selena grinned and shrugged.

"I have no idea I just did it there but by the looks of things I guess you liked it." She grinned seductively at him and they walked out hand in hand.

Siri, Kit, Bant and their other friend a male Padawan called Rey Ursa were standing in the room of a thousand fountains.

"Hey guys." Bant greeted as she hugged them.

Selena and the Mon Calamari rushed over to Siri who sighed.

"Siri you seem unhappy." Bant said as they sat away from the guys.

"I'm not well I am a little." Siri told them truthfully.

"What's the matter?" Selena asked kindly.

"Bant you know how Rey asked you to the dance?"

"Yeah." Bant answered.

"Well you see I kinda l-like him." Siri admitted in a small voice.

Bant shreiked with joy and the 3 males turned to look at them stunned. Siri blushed and Selena smiled and told them.

"Its nothing to worry about, just ingnore us."

They shrugged and Siri hissed.

"Bant! I wish you would stop doing that."

"Sorry Siri, I wish you would have told me I would never have accepted his offer its just well Kit asked you and I kinda like him." Bant told her and blushed as the two humans started at the green nautolan who nudged Obi Wan and muttered.

"Siri and Selena are staring at me and it's freaking me out!"

Obi Wan and Rey exchanged puzzled glances and looked over at the three young women.

Siri and Bant were both bright red and Selena was smirking.

_Care to tell us what's going on? _ Obi Wan asked Selena who replied.

_Oh nothing don't worry about it and tell Kit we're sorry for scaring him._

Obi Wan smiled and put his hand on Kit's shoulder and told him.

"Don't worry Kit."

Kit giggled nervously and Rey just smiled and then Siri caught his eye and he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Did we miss something?" Kit asked.

"N-no I-I just like smiling.."

"At Siri?" Obi Wan interupped with a grin.

Rey went beetroot and murmured.

"Ok I admit it I like Siri and I want to go to the ball with her only Kit asked her and I asked Bant and I don't wanna hurt their feelings."

"You like Siri!" Kit blurted out.

"I'm sorry Kit I know you asked her…" Rey began but Kit laughed.

"Rey I'm not mad at you! I'm actually glad you said that, you see I like Siri too but just as a friend I actually have feelings for Bant and I was hoping to ask her but she is going with you." Kit replied sadly.

"Hey I know how we can fix this." Obi Wan told them.

"Siri! Bant come over here a minute." Obi Wan yelled.

Selena looked at them both and nodded, stunned the two walked over.

"Ok we have a teeny tiny problem." Obi Wan declared.

"What is it Obi Wan?" Bant asked confused.

"Kit likes you Bant but you're going to the dance with Rey."

Selena rejoined them at his side and continued.

"And Siri here likes you Rey but you're taking Bant to the ball."

"So what do you two suggest we do?" Rey frowned.

Obi Wan turned to his dark haired friend and grinned.

"Simple you go with Siri and Bant should go with Kit."

The four looked at each other and Bant spoke up.

"I wouldn't mind swapping."

Siri's eyes lit up.

"Me neither."

Kit looked at Rey and he nodded.

"Ok we'll swap then." Kit replied happily.

Selena smiled at Obi Wan and then they watched their four friends together.

A/N- Ok the next chapter will be the ball and then after that I think Tahl's birth.

Please Read and Review as I love hearing your comments.

Arwen xxx


	9. The Winter Solstice Ball

**Chapter 9**

**AmyAmidala: I forgot all about the Tabansi family! Well now, you will find out what they are up to.**

**Cloudtifa82: TY! I hate the whole 'no relationship' thing in the code too!**

**Vadergirl2006: I love the romance stories too lol**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: The ending was sweet hopefully you'll find this ending sweet too!**

**Thank you for your reviews! Check out my website on my profile and visit my site to see some of my fan fic pictures!**

Later that night after the whole ball-datingdating' thing was sorted, everyone slept peacefully, everyone that is except the Tabansi's who were all back in their house plotting how they would kill the Jinn family.

"I say we wait till they are outside and then shoot the mother in the stomach!" Ciel exclaimed.

Maida just shook her head. "No you stupid boy! Tahl will probably be surrounded by Jedi!"

Cala sighed as she listened to those to argue. Nardo held her close and then Niobie the only daughter who was 22 and had long black hair declared.

"Why don't we kill the father first? Then his wife will be helpless."

Dagan just smirked as he watched his family argue with one and another until he had enough.

"Silence all of you!" He commanded and one by one they fell silent and stared at him.

"Look we are getting nowhere and besides your mother does have a point, if we do kill Tahl then Qui Gon and Obi Wan and Selena will hunt you down and kill you."

Nardo sneered at his younger brother who looked hurt and defeated and was staring at the ground.

"Then what father do you suggest we do?" Nonie said impatiently her hands on her hips.

Her father chuckled and then replied seriously.

"You all are perfectly strong but you all except Cala in some ways are no match for Jedi."

There was a sudden outburst of negative cries and Dagan held up his hand and glared at his family before continuing.

"That is why you are all going to be training in the Sith arts."

Everyone was silent and at last, Cala spoke up.

"I thought the Sith were all wiped out?"

Maida grinned and replied. "My dear the Jedi don't teach you much do they?"

"Cala the Sith have never been extinct infact the Sith lord is alive and well and a very good friend of mine, when I explained the problem he said he was more than happy to help, you all will be sent to live in the planet Korriban, where you will be trained and when he thinks you are ready we will complete our plan." Dagan explained.

"When do we leave father?" Ciel asked.

"Next week now your mother and I were thinking about having the wedding next Tuesday, that would be three days before you leave." Dagan told him.

The couple nodded and satisfied the family retired to bed.

The next couple of days were a blur for all the Jedi, the ball was in a couple of hours and unknown to Selena, Cala was now a member of the Tabansi family as they got married and the Tabansi children were away to train in Korriban.

"Right Qui Gon you make sure the boys do not enter my room while the girls are getting ready or there will be hell to pay." Tahl threatened him with a sly grin.

Qui Gon winked at her and then ushered Obi Wan, Kit and Rey into Obi Wan's room.

"Remember Tahl we only have 3 hours." Qui Gon reminded her and she playfully glared at him.

"Shame you'll have needed longer to make your self look pretty!" She remarked and Obi Wan laughed and Qui Gon playfully shoved him into the room and shut the door.

"Ok girls you can take your stuff into my room and you can get ready in there." Tahl told the 3 girls as they grabbed their things and went into her room.

"So Bant what colour is your dress?" Siri asked as she fell onto the bed and opened the box containing her shoes.

"Red what about you?" Bant asked as she pulled out the red halter gown and hung it up.

"Blue." Siri replied as she took it out and hung it beside Bant's.

"Siri its gorgeous!" Bant replied in awe.

Siri smiled and Selena walked out from the refresher.

"Ok I'm finished in there."

"Me next!" Bant screamed like a five year old and ran in and shut the door.

"Aliens." Siri muttered and Bant yelled.

"I heard that!"

Siri grinned at Selena and Selena helped her mum get ready. Tahl swept her hair up into a bun and then Selena and Siri helped her change into her green gown.

"Pass me my shoes." Tahl asked Siri and she gave her them.

Tahl slipped them on and told the two girls.

"I used the refresher before you came so I wouldn't have to wait."

Selena slipped on her undergarments and then put her dress on. She then sat down and put her shoes on.

"Ok Jinn what you gonna do to your hair? The unbrushed look was so last year!" Siri teased.

Selena stuck her tongue out at Siri and replied.

"I'm gonna curl it what about you?"

"My hair is naturally straight and I'm keeping it that way." Siri replied.

An hour passed and Siri was still waiting to get into the refresher.

"BANT! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR!" Siri shouted as she banged on the door.

Bant opened the door and Siri stepped past her.

"I love annoying her; she's so cranky at this time of year!" Bant said happily as she bounded over and finished getting ready.

Meanwhile the men had an easier time getting ready they all wore black dress robes (A/N- like in Harry Potter only not like Ron's! lol) they stepped out into the living room and sat down.

"Master why do women take so long to get ready?" Obi Wan asked puzzled.

"I have no idea Padawan but I'm guessing that they want to look their best." Qui Gon replied.

"What time does this start at?" Kit asked bored.

"20.00 hours." Rey told him.

"Ok they have been in there for an hour and a half and its 18.45!" Kit whined.

"Kit you're always so whiny! Obi Wan teased and Kit used the Force to fling a cushion at Obi Wan who used the force to stop it and aimed it back at Kit. Qui Gon stopped them and chuckled.

"You two are supposed to be 17 not 7!"

At quarter to seven, the four women were ready.

"Ok when we go out there relax and everything will be ok." Tahl told them as she opened the door and stepped out she called.

"Ok we're ready.

"FINALLY!" Kit exclaimed.

The other three and Tahl rolled their eyes at him and when the three younger women stepped out the three male Padawans jaws dropped to the floor.

Siri went over to Rey, Selena walked over to Obi Wan and Bant went over to Kit. They all linked arms with their partner and Qui Gon looked at Tahl who glanced at the chrono and announced.

"Right we are going to the Grand Hall so we better head to the turbolifts before they get busy otherwise we're taking the stairs."

"What are we waiting for?" Tahl asked and pulled him out of the door.

Each of the Padawans who were extremely nervous followed quickly and Selena locked the door.

They all got into a lift and went down to the ground floor. They all were silent and Tahl asked aloud.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah." The Padawans answered in unison.

Tahl just smiled and at last they reached the ground floor. They walked until they reached this huge door and Qui Gon opened it.

The scene was amazing, there was lots of tables with food and chairs, surrounding the tables, there was a huge space for dancing and a table at the very front for the Council. (A/N- Picture the Yule Ball from HP and the Goblet of Fire.)

They all walked into the crowded hall and when they reached the bottom of the stars which led into the hall, Tahl took Qui Gon's hand and replied.

"This is where we will be sitting for dinner." She pointed to a table near the back of the hall.

They all nodded and Tahl and Qui Gon left to talk with their friends.

The Ball started at 8pm and everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. Siri danced with Rey all night and they wouldn't budge when it was time for dinner at 9pm they had to be practically dragged away to their table by Master Windu and Qui Gon until they realized they could dance after dinner. Bant and Kit weren't as bad and Selena and Obi Wan danced in each others arms all night. Tahl enjoyed herself and she realized she was silly for thinking people would think she was fat. Master Yoda even danced with Master Yaddle! Everyone had watch though as they danced wildly and were so tiny that you would probably kill them if you weren't careful!

When the ball ended, Rey escorted Siri to her room.

"Thanks for everything Rey I really enjoyed tonight." Siri blushed as he grinned.

"So did I Siri." He admitted.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and then he said softly.

"Night Siri."

"Night Rey." She replied dreamily and waltzed happily to her room.

Bant and Kit were laughing as they remembered Master Windu dancing with Master Gallia.

"Well here's my room." Bant said sadly she enjoyed herself so much she wished the ball went on all night.

"I had fun tonight." Kit beamed and she did too.

"Well I'll catch you tomorrow?" Bant asked.

"Sure." Kit replied and he started to walk away when Bant yelled.

"Kit! Wait!"

He turned around and she ran over and kissed him. When she pulled away she grinned

"Night Kit."

Bant smiled triumphantly and returned to her room. She giggled when she heard Kit yell in delight.

"Kit you rock!"

Tahl and Qui Gon turned in all the dancing made her tired.

Selena and Obi Wan were in her room and she was out on the balcony. Obi Wan crept into his room, grabbed the ring, and slipped it into his pocket. He crept up behind her and kissed her neck; she jumped but then relaxed when she realized who it was.

"I had a great time at the Ball tonight." Selena told him as he turned her to face him.

He smiled. "Me too."

Selena sensed he was hiding something from her.

"Obi Wan what's wrong? You seem nervous." Selena questioned him and he looked at her, took a deep breath, and began.

"Selena we've known each other for 6 months and I love you as my girlfriend but.."

"Oh my God you're breaking up with me!" Selena blurted out tears formed in her eyes and Obi Wan laughed stunned.

He held her close, hugged her, kissed her forehead before holding her at arms length, and wiped her eyes.

"Selena don't cry I haven't finished." Obi Wan grinned and now she was confused until he bent down on one knee she gasped as she produced a small black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with three pink stones.

"Selena I was going to say I love you as my girlfriend but I want you to become with my wife."

Selena looked at him and she smiled and cried happily.

"Oh Obi Wan! Yes! I'll marry you!" Selena said through her tears of happiness.

Obi Wan got up and slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him and then took his hand and led her to her bed.

Obi Wan used the force to shut the door and to turn out the lights. That night Selena and Obi Wan made love for the first time.

A/N- I can't believe the next chapter is gonna be chapter 10! Yay! I thought I would only write one chapter and people would hate this story! Well please Review, as usual I appreciate it and Chapter 10 will up soon.

Arwen xxx


	10. Congratulations!

**Chapter 10**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thanks!**

**Beckybabydoll: Here's the next chapter for ya :P**

Selena and Obi Wan were asleep that morning, their bodies entwined, her head resting on his chest; his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Selena smiled to herself as she slept as she remembered the night before and how good it felt to be in his arms.

After their lovemaking they talked for a while and decided they would get married after Tahl had the babies then they both fell asleep.

"Qui Gon!" Tahl whispered as she opened Selena's door quietly and poked her head in to see if her daughter was all right, she had a huge grin on her face.

Qui Gon tiptoed up to her and she creaked the door open further so he could see into the room.

"Awww look at them! Look he proposed! What a beautiful ring!" Tahl exclaimed happily as she shut the door.

Qui Gon smirked at her as she went and grabbed her cup of coffee. She balanced the cup perfectly on her stomach and giggled.

"Hey look no hands!"

Qui Gon laughed and she sat down and drank some of her coffee. She stuck her tongue out at him, he lunged forward, and she squealed as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and the kiss deepened.

Unaware they were making too much noise, Selena weakly opened her eyes after her mother squealed loudly and groaned. Her parents were so gross sometimes! She shuddered then looked down at Obi Wan who was still fast asleep.

_Lazy bugger_ Selena smirked to herself as she got up and wrapped the sheet around herself.

_I heard that! _Obi Wan pretended to sound hurt.

"You were supposed to." Selena replied in her own voice and walked into the refresher to get washed.

Obi Wan yawned, stretched and lay back with his hands behind his head, and smiled to himself. Selena returned 15 minutes later to find him still lying there. She flung his clothes at him, he sat up, and she folded her arms across the towel she was wearing.

"Are you planning on getting up or are you gonna just lie there all day?" Selena raised a brow at him and he replied childishly.

"Kiss me then I'll get up."

Selena rolled her eyes, bent down, and kissed his forehead.

"There happy now?"

He shook his head and grinned at her.

"Nope still not getting up."

She kissed his cheek this time and he stared into space. Selena sighed in mock annoyance and then she kissed him softly on the lips.

"What about now?"

He didn't reply he just kissed her again then he sat up, grabbed his clothes and walked into the refresher. Selena grabbed her usual Jedi attire and shoved it on. She opened her door and was relieved to find her mother sitting reading.

"Where's dad?" Selena asked as she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"He's in our room meditating." Tahl replied not looking up from her book.

Selena drank her coffee and Obi Wan who was now wearing his clothes, not that Selena would have bothered if he wore nothing but she didn't think her mum would be too happy! Walked up, poured some coffee, and then kissed her.

"Rough night was it?" Tahl smirked as she shut her book.

Selena playfully gave her mother a look and Obi Wan replied with a small smile before he drank his coffee.

"You might say that."

"So what's the plan for today then?" Selena asked her mother who was walking through the corridor with her.

"We have to go and see the Council, Selena I am 6 months pregnant I cannot train you for a couple of months." Tahl explained as they reached the turbo lift.

"I know mum, besides I don't want you and the babies getting hurt." Selena reminded her with a smile.

Tahl looked at her daughter, touched her on the cheek, and replied.

"Selena, Obi Wan is lucky to have you..."

"Mother!" Selena smiled and blushed slightly.

"It's the truth, I love you Selena and I want to say congratulations on your engagement." Tahl finished and hugged her daughter.

"Thank you mum." Selena whispered as she kissed her mothers cheek.

Both women were on the verge of tears, it was one of those mother-daughter emotional moments and Tahl laughed.

"Look at us! Almost bursting into tears! Come on here we are."

They stepped out and walked into the Council room. They bowed before the Council and Master Gallia said.

"Padawan Jinn as you aware your mother can no longer train you as she is heavily pregnant and could damage herself and the babies."

Selena nodded and Master Mundi continued.

"That's why we have decided you shall have a new Master for a couple of months- until your mother feels ready to train you again."

"Masters I was wondering, who will take my mothers place?" Selena asked.

Mace Windu looked at Yoda who nodded.

"Mistress Allie your Master will be." Yoda said.

Selena and her mother nodded.

"Selena, I will meet with you later." Stass Allie told Selena.

Both of the women nodded and bowed before the Council. Before they left, Master Windu shouted.

"Oh before you go we would just like to say congratulations on your engagement to Young Kenobi, Padawan Jinn."

Selena turned deep red and squeaked.

"Um thanks Masters!"

Each member of the Council smiled and so did Tahl as the young girl hurried out of the room.

A/N- That's chapter 10 for ya! He next chapter will be Tahl's birth! Please review as always and chapter 11 will be up later this week.

Arwen xxx


	11. Ben and Faith

**Chapter 11**

**XXxxkimxxXX****: Lol nice Yoda impression X) **

**Jedi X-Man Serena Kenobi: Thank you and I liked the 15th chapter of your story.**

**AmyAmidala: I know lol I wonder how the Council knew about the engagement!**

**SabeAmidala: Me too! Jedi should have been allowed to get married but like you said the council makes the rules X(**

Another 3 months had passed and it was now the 23rd of March and Tahl was expected to give birth any day now. Obi Wan and Selena were now 18. Selena was with her mother, Siri and Bant in the Jinn's apartment.

"Siri that's fantastic news!" Bant squealed.

"Congratulations young Tachi." Tahl congratulated Siri after hearing she was engaged to Rey.

"Thank you." Siri replied with a smile.

Selena smiled then she went to make some tea when her mum got up and smiled.

"Sit, I'll go make the tea."

Selena nodded and then sat down but the three women jumped up when Tahl doubled over in pain. Her waters broke and Siri turned to the others.

"Where's Qui Gon?"

"He's with Obi Wan they are in a meeting with the Council." Selena answered then looked worriedly at her mum.

"Ok, Selena you go find them, Bant go fetch the healer, I'll stay here with your mother." Siri instructed.

Bant hurried out and ran off to find the Healer. Siri rushed to Tahl's side.

"Tahl, Selena's off to get Qui Gon."

"It hurts!" Tahl groaned as another contraction happened. Siri flung some cushions down on the floor. She helped Tahl to lie down and then Bant came in followed by Master Offee.

"How long are her contractions?" Master Offee asked.

"They started every 10 minutes now they have gone down to 5." Siri replied.

"Where's Qui Gon?" Bant asked.

"Selena's away to get him."

Meanwhile a frantic Selena ran towards the Council door and hurtled through it, causing the Council, Qui Gon and Obi Wan to look at her. The Council were not happy at the interruption.

"Meaning of this interruption tell us?" Yoda asked sharply.

Selena who was now beside her father and Fiancé panted.

"S-sorry M-Masters…Dad….mum….birth.." She panted then fell to the floor.

"Go you must." Yoda chuckled.

Qui Gon ran out and Obi Wan picked Selena up and carried her out. When they got outside Qui Gon was gone. Obi Wan gently slapped her cheek.

"Selena? Selena are you alright?"

Selena's eyes flickered open and she weakly smiled.

"My mum's giving birth."

Obi Wan smiled at her and asked her.

"Can I put you down now?"

"Not just now, carry me to the turbo lift then you can put me down." Selena giggled as he obeyed her and carried her to the lift.

Qui Gon rushed inside and went to Tahl's side.

"Have I missed anything?" He asked worriedly.

"No her contractions are now down to 3 minutes, Tahl on the next contraction I want you to push." Master Offee told her.

Obi Wan and Selena came in, Bant and Siri had gone. Selena figured they wanted to give them some time alone. Tahl was sweating and she grabbed Qui Gon's hand, which was turning red.

"Ok push." Master Offee commanded and Tahl pushed.

"Qui Gon it hurts." Tahl wailed as she pushed again.

"Ok I can see the baby's head, one more big push Tahl." Barriss replied.

Tahl pushed once more and screamed in pain but someone else wailing accompanied her.

"It's a boy." Qui Gon replied happily kissing his wife on the forehead who turned to him and said tiredly.

"I can't go through this again Qui Gon it hurts."

"I know Tahl but 3 more pushes and its over." Qui Gon answered tears streaming down his face.

Selena cried happily, Obi Wan held her close.

"That's my brother."

He kissed her and then Tahl screamed in pain as she went through labour all over again. Then after three more stressful and painful pushed, their daughter was born.

Once they were cleaned up, Barriss Offee handed the boy to Tahl and the daughter to Qui Gon.

"When you're ready to name them tell me." She replied quietly with a smile and squeezed Selena's hand on the way out.

Tahl gazed into her son's eyes and smiled. Qui Gon was the same with his daughter.

"What will we call them?" Qui Gon asked.

"How about Faith?" Tahl asked and Qui Gon looked at his daughter.

"Faith Jinn, I like it." He smiled then they looked at their son.

"What about Ben?" Qui Gon said aloud.

Tahl nodded then Barris Offee returned with a data pad.

"So what are their names?"

"Faith Jinn and Ben Jinn." Qui Gon replied and Tahl smiled.

"Congratulations Master Jinn." Barriss replied as she typed the information into the data pad, bowed before them, and left.

Selena was cradling her sister in her arms as her mother fed Ben. Obi Wan walked over and sat beside her.

"She's beautiful." Selena awed as Faith slept soundly in her arms.

Obi Wan smiled and kissed Selena's cheek.

"Do you want to hold her?" Selena asked.

Obi Wan nodded and carefully took the sleeping baby and held her in his arms. Selena looked at him and smiled as he gazed lovingly down at the baby.

"You know one day you'll be a great father." Selena said her thought aloud.

She moved closer to him, rested her head on his shoulder, he smiled and replied.

"Well maybe one day we'll have children." He replied and she smiled.

"I know that but I don't want any yet I'm still a teenager." She playfully reminded him then he gave Faith to Qui Gon who kissed his daughter and took her to his bedroom and placed her into her cot. Her brother was asleep and Tahl was sitting staring at them from the bed.

He got in beside her and she kissed him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as they lay beside each other.

"I'm still sore but it was worth it." Tahl admitted then with one last look at her children she turned to face Qui Gon and grinned.

"Goodnight Qui Gon, I love you."

"I love you to Tahl." Qui Gon replied and they both fell asleep.

Much later that night thousands of miles away Dagan grinned. The babies were born soon he would have his way and he and the Sith would destroy them and the Jedi Order….

A/N- Well that's chapter 11 the next chapter might not be up for a while as I have exams and I have to study X(

Arwen xxx


	12. 8 Years Later

**Chapter 12**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: No problem your story rocks lol!**

**Dan Ortega: I was thinking of doing that but I don't know if I should follow the movie**

8 years had passed and Faith and Ben were now 8, Tahl was 37, Qui Gon 38 and Selena and Obi Wan and there friends were all now 26. Siri and Rey had got married and Siri was 4 months pregnant. Bant and Kit had been married for a year and Selena and Obi Wan got married when the twins were 4 years old.

"Ben! Faith! Time to get up!" Tahl called at 8am on that sunny Tuesday morning.

"Ugggh!" Ben groaned and rolled over onto his side and pulled his covers over his head he hated getting up early just so he could meditate.

Faith his sister was up and made her bed she didn't really mind sharing a room with her brother but he was so messy! She walked into the refresher and got changed her short dark brown hair was neatly brushed and she glanced at her brother and sighed as she walked out of the door.

Qui Gon, Tahl and Obi Wan were up they smiled at her as she walked in.

"Morning everyone." Faith greeted as she sat opposite her dad.

"Good morning sweetie." Her dad replied and then Ben slowly trudged out of his room yawning. Selena came out of her room and smiled at her little brother as he lazily pulled out a chair and collapsed into it.

"Good morning to you to Ben." Tahl joked as he son grumbled.

"What's so good about getting up so early?"

Tahl walked over and placed 2 bowls of porridge in front of them.

"Mum why do we have to eat this?" Ben wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's good Jedi food." Qui Gon joked.

"Please dad never do that." Faith remarked after hearing her dad's 'joke' of the morning.

Selena got up and so did Obi Wan.

"Well we're off to find the others we see you later." Obi Wan said as they got up.

"Bye." Tahl replied as they walked out.

After breakfast Qui Gon decided he was going into town. Tahl was sitting with the twins who were reading books about the Force.

"Mum this is really boring I mean I'm a kid I'm supposed to be outdoors having fun!" Faith stated.

"Yeah mum she's right! You are only a child once you know." Ben backed up his sister and they grinned.

"Oh no you two don't! The last time I let you two out you used the Force to pick up a marker and write on the back of Master Windu's head!" Tahl reminded them then smiled slightly it was rather funny.

"Oh yeah." Ben remembered with a grin.

"He got so mad!" Faith giggled.

Two months earlier Faith and Ben were with their friends. Master Windu and Offee were walking along the corridor. Ben was doodling on a bit of paper with a marker and when he spotted his 'friend' Master Windu he grinned wickedly at Faith who rushed over and when the two Master passed he used the Force to write on the back of his head. Master Windu didn't notice because he was too busy having a conversation with Master Offee. Faith whispered in his ear telling him what to write.

He wrote: STICK WIG HERE and drew an arrow that pointed to the top of his head.

Master Windu did wonder why Jedi sniggered at him when he walked past and when he walked into the Council room the whole Council were howling with laughter.

"Hair you wish you have hmm!" Yoda teased through laughter and when Master Windu found out what was written at the back of his head he hauled the two Jinn's into the room and roared at them for respecting their elders they had to wash dishes for a whole month.

"Ah but the punishment was worth it." Ben said happily as he remembered that day.

"What was worth it?" Qui Gon asked confused as he left his room in civilian clothes.

"Nothing dad we were just remembering that stunt Ben pulled on Master Windu two months ago." Faith explained as he put her book onto the table.

"Qui Gon when you out please get some fruit." Tahl gave him some money.

"Dad can we come with you?" Ben asked.

"I don't know." Qui Gon began and looked at his wife.

"Please?" They chorused they had their cute little 'we'll be good' faces on.

"Ok but I'm only going out for an hour." Qui Gon replied serious.

They whooped in delight and hugged their dad and mum before grabbing their cloaks and Ben grabbed some money.

"What are you planning on buying?" Tahl asked suspiciously

"Um nothing mum maybe some juice or a cake." Faith replied uneasy.

"Ok but stay close to your father." Tahl answered not sure if she believed her daughter.

The two twins followed their father out into the busy streets of Coruscant.

"Now I'm going to get your mother's fruit where are you two going?" Qui Gon asked.

"The bookshop." Faith answered quickly.

Ben looked at his sister they never went to the bookshop!

"What are you…" Ben began confused and Faith kicked him sharply.

"Remember Ben I was telling you this morning that I wanted that book on Podracing?" Faith reminded him through gritted teeth.

Qui Gon looked down on them amused at the situation.

"Oh Yeah! Now I remember that bookshop! So dad we will meet you back here at 10." Ben shouted as Faith grabbed him and pulled him away.

Qui Gon watched them enter the bookshop which was on the other side of the road and walked into the fruit shop.

When Faith knew her dad was away she and Ben quickly ran out of the shop and around the corner to the Joke shop.

The door chimed and the man behind the counter beamed.

"Ah Ben! Faith come in!"

"Hi Zink we wanna know if you have anything new in?" Ben asked as they reached the counter.

Zink grinned then pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside were two small devices with a red button and next to them was a little small firework type thing.

"What is that?" Faith asked amazed.

"This is the fireblaster2000" Zink proudly beamed.

"Wow! How much?" Ben asked eagerly.

"20 credits." Zink replied.

Ben pulled out his money and put it on the counter. Zink smiled and shut the box and wrapped it up and gave it to him and gave him his money back.

"No Ben keep your money, consider this a late birthday present for you and Faith I have something for you." Zink handed her a small wooden box and she opened it, inside were various little pots and tubs.

"This stuff is glow make up which doesn't come off for a whole day! Perfect for pranks." Zink explained as he came out and walked with them to the door.

"Thank you so much Zink." Faith thanked him and she hugged him.

Zink was taken aback but returned her hug and said kindly.

"Faith you are always so sweet and good natured I know you and brother will be great Jedi someday."

Faith and Ben waved and left his shop he smiled and waved and when they were out of view he sighed and picked up his com link and replied in a steady tone.

"Dagan I have just finished serving the two young Jinn's and like you said they didn't suspect a thing."

A/N- So what does the joke shopkeeper got to do with Dagan's plan? And who is going to be the unlucky Jedi that Faith and Ben and going to play a prank on next? Review and you'll find out.

Arwen xx


	13. The Big Prank

**Chapter 13**

**AmyAmidala: All shall be revealed lol**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: I liked the joke but in this chapter their jokes go too far**

**Back to the story...**

"Now you two be on your _best _behaviour! You know this is a really important dinner." Tahl reminded her children as she helped Ben fix his dress robes.

"Mum this stupid dinner happens every single year! Why do the stupid Council members insist on having a stupid big dinner with everyone from the Temple on the 24th of July and invite boring old farts from the senate!" Ben exclaimed and Faith giggled.

Tahl looked at him sharply and said in a silent yet angry voice.

"Ben Jinn! I've told you a thousand times not to use that language!"

"Mum do you know what the desert is tonight?" Faith asked sweetly.

"Yes….why?" Tahl asked suspiciously.

"Desert is the best part duh!" Ben remarked cheekily and his mother hit him on the back of the head but it didn't hurt him.

"Ben don't be cheeky and Faith the answer to your question is a cake, a big giant vanilla cake."

Ben looked at Faith who smiled slightly.

"Um mum since we're both ready…" Faith turned to look quickly in the mirror to see if her purple dress looked ok then continued.

"can we please go meet up with our friends?"

"Fine at least I'll have some peace for an hour, be at the hall for 8!" Tahl answered as she grabbed some of their dirty clothes and flung them into the basket when she turned around they were gone.

"Right so how are we gonna pull this off?" Faith asked her brother as they hid behind a statue of some famous dead Jedi.

"The entrance to the kitchen is right over there but some of the Council and the Chancellor are there." Ben whispered to her.

At the mention of Chancellor Palpatine Faith started to feel weird she felt uneasy around him but she could explain why.

"Ok Faith you distract them and I'll sneak into the kitchen and hide the fireblaster2000 into the cake I'll use the Force so I don't ruin it and I've got one of the controls. You still plan on using your make up later?" Ben asked her and she nodded she felt a bit better but she was still confused as to why she felt weird around the Chancellor he wasn't an evil man.

"Ok Faith work your magic!" Ben grinned and she got up and smoothed down her dress.

Master's Windu, Gallia, Mundi and Palpatine were talking they stop near the kitchen so they could see who was entering and leaving.

"Oh look its Padawan Jinn." Adi smiled brightly as the young girl approached them.

Palpatine's head swivelled round and he looked at the young girl he felt her uneasiness and knew right away why she felt that but he kept his mouth shut.

Faith then dramatically gasped and fell onto the floor. The 4 of them rushed down and Ben rushed into the kitchen he planted the device in no problem and no one caught him he bolted back out and when Faith sensed he was well away she blinked wearily and said in a small voice.

"W-What happened?"

"You fell Faith, are you ok? Do you want me to contact your parents?" Master Mundi asked her kindly.

"No Masters I'm quite all right honestly I just felt a little dizzy but I'm sure after the dinner tonight I'll be as right as rain." Faith giggled nervously as she got up then bowed and walked quickly away.

"You were pretty good Faith now I have the device when the speech that Master Windu makes gets boring….not that it isn't boring to start with!" Ben stated and Faith rolled her eyes and he continued.

"I'll push the little red button and cake will go everywhere!" Ben exclaimed and Faith turned to him.

"This will be the best 24th of July dinner yet! No-one will _ever _be able to out prank us." Faith declared as they walked back to their apartment.

"You don't think we'll get into trouble do you?" Ben asked her and before she could reply a voice asked behind them.

"Get in trouble for what?"

The two youngsters jumped and then turned to face the person who scared them.

"SELENA! Stop doing that!" Faith said breathlessly she had her hand on her heart to check she wasn't suffering from a heart attack.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop but I'm curious..."

"No your nosy" Ben replied staring at his big sister.

"Ok let me rephrase that I'm _nosy _and I wanna know why you think you'll get into trouble?" Selena laughed.

"I was going to say do you think I'll get into trouble for not finishing my book for class until someone gave me a fright." Ben answered her and the three of them walked in.

"There you two are! We almost sent a whole search party to look for you!" Qui Gon teased.

"We were just with our friend's dad it's not like we went to another planet!" Faith replied cheekily.

"Good now we're all here we can go." Tahl replied as she walked out with Qui Gon.

Tahl wore a dark blue dress, Selena wore a light blue dress and all of the men wore black dress robes.

There was a huge table and it was in the centre of the hall, hundreds of chairs were lined against the table.

Tahl, Ben and Obi Wan sat together and Selena, Qui Gon and Faith on the other.

"Mum can Ben switch with Selena? I would hate for Obi Wan to go off Selena and start to like Ben in that way." Faith asked her mum this caused Ben to laugh and Selena and Obi Wan just looked at Faith whose face was serious.

"Switch." Tahl growled and the two did as they were told.

"Thank you, now Selena your husband's beside you now, we all don't need to worry." Faith stated happily.

Everyone had eaten their first two courses Ben and Faith were grinning happily they couldn't wait for desert! Everyone then groaned silently as Master Windu stood up and ordered everyone to be quiet as the annual speech about how good the Senate and the Temple was began.

Ten minutes into the speech and Ben and Faith struggled to stay awake they yawned and pretended to fall asleep until their angry mother kicked them.

"Enough!" Tahl hissed.

Qui Gon looked at them but he couldn't stay mad at them they were only kids after all.

Obi Wan and Selena grinned at themand when Ben pulled out the small black device Obi Wan asked puzzled.

"What's that…"

Ben pushed the button and before anyone could do anything the cake went everywhere. Everyone was startled and Tahl whose face was covered in cream wiped her eyes which were narrowed into slits looked sharply at them. Both of them pointed at each other to say 'It wasn't me it was Ben/Faith!"

Master Windu stood up enraged he knew Jedi were supposed to be calm but he had enough in the past month he had been written on, covered in blue paint, had signs stuck to his back and now he had cake all over himself!

"WHO DID THIS!"

No one replied they all turned to look at Ben and Faith.

"I guess we're washing dishes for a year then huh?" Faith asked as she and Ben stood up.

"GET OUT AND GO TO THE COUNCIL ROOM….NOW!" Mace bellowed.

Ben and Faith got up and Master Windu shouted before they stopped.

"FAITH BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK OF WALKING OUT THAT DOOR YOU CAN GIVE ME THAT GLOW MAKE UP THAT DOESN'T COME OFF FOR A DAY!"

"I never even got to use it!" Faith cried in protest.

Everyone looked at her and when she saw how angry her parents were she grinned sheepishly.

"Not that I was going to use it."

Faith walked forward her cheeks burning she had pulled pranks but everyone was staring she knew that she and her brother had gone to far this time.

She handed the angry Master the box and walked quickly up to her brother and they practically ran out. They walked silently to the Council Room and when they waited on the Master rejoining them Ben admitted sadly,

"I'm sorry Faith this is my entire entire fault."

"No Ben, we're both to blame for this besides did you see the look on their faces?" Faith grinned happily as she hugged her older brother.

"Hmm buying a fireblaster2000, 20 credits, Jedi clothes 100 credits, Seeing the look on Master Windu's face after we destroyed the cake….priceless!" Ben joked and they laughed until they heard the turbo lift doors open and the entire Council and their parents came out and they trudged inside to await their punishment.

A/N- Chapter 14 will up shortly please Review

Arwen


	14. Naboo

**Chapter 14**

**Golden Maven: Ty I love your story!**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi:Ty and I can't wait for the next chapter of your story!**

**BeckyBabyDoll:Thanks!**

**XXxxkimxxXX: Don't worry Anakin will appear in the next chapter!**

Dagan smirked after hearing what his friend the Sith Lord had told him he found out that the two Jinn's were in serious trouble and were probably going to be expelled from the Jedi Order.

"I have had it up to here with you two!" Master Windu said as he sat on his chair.

Ben and Faith didn't even look up at him.

"This dinner happens every single year without anything bad happening but this year you two found it funny to destroy the desert and make a fool out of the Council!" Mace cried.

"Master's what is to become of our children?" Qui Gon asked.

"Unsure we are, expel them we may." Yoda stated and the two youngsters looked at each other worriedly.

"No you can't expel us!" Ben cried in protest.

"Young Jinn perhaps you should remain silent." Master Gallia told him sternly.

"Please Masters we're sorry we did this it's just well we got the things from the joke shop.." Faith began.

"Joke shop?" Tahl frowned and shot a look at Qui Gon.

"Well I-I they told me they were going to the bookshop!" Qui Gon said in his defence.

"Qui Gon! You know they lie most of the time!" Tahl told him tiredly.

"Mum don't blame dad I was the one who lied to him." Faith replied truthfully.

"Hmm sorry they both are, wrong thing they know they did." Yoda commented after reading their thoughts.

"Masters'" Ben began and they all looked at him he gulped then continued.

"Look I know you all are mad at me and Faith for pulling that immature stunt."

He paused and looked at all the Masters who were covered in cake then cleared his throat he was really nervous!

"We didn't mean to, well we wanted to but after we did it we knew we had gone to far and we both feel really, really bad and if we could we would but we can't and we don't wanna get expelled because we wouldn't be with our family and I love my family." Ben said sadly and glanced at his parents who softened a bit.

All the Council were silent and then Yoda spoke up.

"Heart warming your speech was, stay you both will but mission I have for young Ben and Qui Gon and his apprentice."

Qui Gon nodded then picked up his comlink.

"Obi Wan? Obi Wan!"

There was no answer.

"Oh he's probably away making babies with Selena." Faith said her thought aloud.

Everyone tried not to laugh and she muttered sheepishly.

"Whoops I should stop doing that."

Meanwhile Obi Wan hadn't heard his comlink because he and Selena were actually doing what Faith had blurted out in front of the Council. He had no idea that in the morning he was to leave his wife and family behind to go on a mission that would count towards him becoming a Knight.

Dagan seethed when he heard the two children weren't going to be expelled but when Maida informed him they were travelling to Naboo he informed Palpatine right away.

"Oh Yoda, you make this so easy for me!" Palpatine chuckled evilly as he travelled back to Korriban.

"I can't believe _you _are going with dad to Naboo!" Faith exclaimed the following morning.

"Well Faith I am the better Jedi out of the two of us!" Ben boasted and Faith rolled her eyes and then grinned wickedly and kicked him hard on the shin.

"Who's better now Jedi boy!"

Ben glared at her as he hobbled over to the small ship.

"There you two are, Ben are you ok?" Qui Gon asked.

"I'm fine." Ben seethed as his sister looked all innocent.

_You'll so pay for that!_

_Oh shut your face and get to Naboo!_

Faith grinned then she felt all sad she was going to miss her dad and Ben.

Selena and Obi Wan joined them Selena was crying and Obi Wan was hugging her tightly and they were kissing each other like mad.

Tahl kissed her husband and he held her close. Ben and Faith looked at each other and mimicked the others by pretending to be all hysterical and hugged each other.

"Take care bro and make sure Dad doesn't brake a hip!" Faith told him as she hugged her brother.

"I will I promise and make sure you tell Master Yoda about the whole Chancellor thing." Ben reminded her as they pulled apart.

Faith had mentioned to Ben she felt uneasy around him at the dinner and Ben told her that it was probably nothing but she should check with Yoda.

"Take care Qui Gon and don't let Ben out of your sight, make sure he address the Queen properly…" Tahl told Qui Gon worriedly and he chuckled.

"Tahl you worry too much, Ben will be fine trust me." He kissed her again and then a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you Qui Gon." Tahl told him.

"I love you Tahl." Qui Gon replied.

"Ok C'mon Obi Wan it's time to go." Qui Gon yelled over his left shoulder as he and Ben turned to walk up the ramp and into the small ship.

Selena kissed him one last time and he held her close and she whispered tearfully in his ear.

"I love you Obi Wan."

"I love you too Selena and I promise you I'll be ok." He smiled and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Faith stood close to her mother who hugged her and put her arm around Selena as they watched the ship fly off to Naboo.

A/N- The next chapter will be based on the TPM but I will not really follow the whole movie but Anakin and Padme will be in the next chapter which will be up soon!

Arwen


	15. Protecting The Queen

**Chapter 15**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Great I will read your story!**

**BeckyBabyDoll: Lol **

**XXxxkimxxXX: Lol Padme will make an appearance in this chapter.**

Naboo to Ben was extremely different and better than Coruscant. The weather was hot and sunny and there were lots of trees and the sun shone brightly in the sky.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan walked swiftly ahead of him and Jar Jar the Gungan they found well Qui Gon rescued him and now they made their way quietly and cautiously up the steps and glanced down from a balcony down to the grounds of the Theed below.

"What are we waiting on?" Ben whispered.

"The Queen of Naboo." Qui Gon chuckled and Ben smiled.

"Why is she in the Throne Room with droids and a weird alien dude?" Ben asked puzzled

"They are trying to make the Queen sign a treaty." Qui Gon answered and they waited for a couple of seconds until the Queen and her entourage left the Throne Room.

Meanwhile in the Throne Room a defiant Amidala was refusing to come to agreement with

"I will not co-operate!" Amidala stated firmly after Nute Gunray threatened her.

"Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view." Nute replied with a grin.

The Queen remained silent as he motioned for a droid to come over,

"Take them to camp four." He growled.

"Roger." The droid replied and he and some other droids pointed their blasters at the Queen and her handmaidens Eirtae, Rabe, Sache, Padme and Yane and Sio Bibble and Captain Panaka. They all marched grimly out of the Throne room unaware that the Jedi and the Gungan were awaiting them.

They jumped and most of the droids were cut down instantly. The sergeant tried to fire at them but Qui Gon pushed him back with the Force and flung him against a wall.

The Queen and the others were amazed at the display and Qui Gon and the other's quickly approached them.

"Your Highness we are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." Qui Gon began.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed Ambassador." Sio Bibble remarked and Ben glared at him. His dad did just destroy droids!

Qui Gon ignored him and Obi Wan told Ben to calm down and Ben looked at Obi Wan and then sighed and focused all his attention onto the Queen.

"The negations never took place, Your Highness we must make contact with the Republic." Qui Gon informed her and Captain Panaka stepped in front of her.

"All of our communications have been knocked out." He replied grimly.

"Well do you have transports?" Ben spoke up and all eyes were on him.

"In the main hanger." Panaka began but Ben interrupted.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"This way." Captain Panaka smiled and Qui Gon ruffled his son's hair and Ben moaned as he tried to fix his hair.

Back on Coruscant Faith was meditating.

"They have landed on Naboo an are with the Queen."

Tahl was sitting reading.

"Well that's good are they alright?"

"Well from what I can sense yes mum they are ok."

Tahl smiled then a red eyed Selena came in.

"God your still not blubbering over Obi Wan are you?" Faith asked her as Selena wiped her eyes.

"No it's Bant." Selena began.

"What about Bant? Tahl asked concerned.

"She…went to the healers and….well she can't she can't.." Selena stammered.

"She can't what finish sentences like you?" Faith giggled and her mum sent her a look.

"She's infertile she can't have children!" Selena sobbed and Tahl cuddled her,

"Sssh Bant wouldn't want you to be upset."

"Poor Bant and Kit." Faith said sadly then joined her mum and sister in the sofa.

Inside the main hanger however there were at least 50 battle droids and Ben said aloud.

"Wow look at all the droids we can kill dad!"

Qui Gon smiled and Captain Panaka said tiredly.

"There's too many of them."

"That won't be a problem." Obi Wan replied igniting his saber. Ben did the same the yellow blade hummed in time with Obi Wan's blue one.

Qui Gon turned to face Amidala.

"Your Highness I strongly suggest you come with us back to Coruscant."

"Thank you Ambassador but my place is here with my people." Amidala simply replied.

"No offence your highness but they will kill you if you stay." Ben told her truthfully as he watched the droids slowly approach them.

"They wouldn't dare!" Sio Bibble argued and Ben rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm scared!" Ben taunted as the droids came closer.

Amidala quickly turned to Padme and Elirtae.

"We are brave your highness." Padme replied and Amidala nodded then turned to the Master Jedi who was confused but hid it well.

"Then I will plead our case to the Senate, be careful Governor." Amidala told him.

Ben and Obi Wan and Qui Gon disposed of the droids easily and they rushed to the ship. Sache and Yane were to stay behind and the handmaidens started to cry.

Pilots were sitting with more droids who pointed guns at their heads.

"We have to free those Pilots." Panaka said.

"Ok Ben go with the Queen and her handmaidens onto the ship." Ben nodded and they went into the ship as Qui Gon instructed.

"I'll take the droids and then they got into the ship and flew away into hyperspace.

A/N- Chapter 16 will be up later please review

Arwen xxx


	16. Visions

**Chapter 16**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: No problem lol and thanks for your review.**

**BeckyBabyDoll: Thanks for your review I'm glad you like my story X)**

**AmyAmidala: Thanks!**

The ship never made back to Coruscant and ended up landing in a planet called Tatooine which looked like a giant desert. The ship landed on the outskirts and Qui Gon changed into civilian clothes as did Ben.

"Ben go get Jar Jar." Qui Gon instructed as he waited for the ramp to be lowered so he exit the ship.

"Dad do we really have to bring him?" Ben moaned and Qui Gon looked at his son and replied tiredly.

"He will make things look less obvious."

Ben just rolled his eyes and ran to fetch Jar Jar who complained that he would much rather stay on board.

"Jar Jar look my dad is right you will make things look less obvious." Ben stated as they joined his dad.

The three of them climbed down the ramp and Obi Wan joined them before they set off.

"Ben you and Jar Jar go stand next to R2 and stay out of trouble!"

Ben and Jar Jar left and Obi Wan told his Master.

"We need a new hyper drive generator the old one's gone."

Qui Gon nodded then said quietly to Obi Wan.

"Don't let them send any transitions, I sense a great disturbance in the Force."

"I feel it also Master." Obi Wan replied and then they both heard Ben through their bonds.

'So do I.'

Obi Wan bowed to his Master and went back into the ship. Qui Gon and the others walked swiftly towards the nearest town and Jar Jar whined.

"Dis sun doen murder tada skin!"

Ben grinned and then they heard someone behind them shout.

"Wait!"

They turned around and saw it was Captain Panaka with one of the Queen's handmaidens. Qui realized it was the one the Queen always seemed to have conversations with. Padme he thought her name was.

Her highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you." He began but Qui Gon interrupted him.

"No more commands from your highness today Captain, this spaceport isn't going to be pleasant."

"The Queen wishes it she is curious about the planet." Captain Panaka replied defiantly.

"I've been trained in defence I can protect myself!" Padme argued and Ben looked at his dad who started at the two of them.

"Fine but you must stay with me at all times." Qui Gon stubbornly gave in and Captain Panaka shot Padme a smug smile.

"Goodbye Captain."Padme waved and walked in silence with the rest of the group.

_I will not tolerate the fact that the Queen never signed the treaty or that Qui Gon and his son and young apprentice are still alive! Palpatine growled._

_What do you suggest we do then Master? Maida asked_

_I will send my new apprentice Darth Maul to follow them and Cala as she has some unfinished business to attend._

_Cala and Darth Maul came in and stood staring straight ahead. Maida and Dagan smiled as they saw how powerful they had become. Cala wore a tight fitting black dress and had a blaster and lightsaber attached to her belt. Darth Maul wore all black and had horns and was red and black._

_We will not fail you Master. Maul stated and Cala smirked._

_Obi Wan will be mine once more then I will kill his pathetic wife infornt of him then I will kill him! Cala snarled and Palpatine smirked._

_And I'll take care of his precious Master and the young boy! Maul snarled._

_Evil laughs spread in the horrible chamber_

_Then her vision took her to some sort of landing dock._

_Selena was slumped unconscious against a wall, Ben was stuck with her mum in a force field their eyes widening Obi Wan was beside Selena checking to see if she was alive she wasn't he was angry and the tears rolled down his cheeks as he cradled her dead body. Maul smirked as he waited for Qui Gon and his daughter to leave the force field and when they did he was about to kill Qui Gon when Faith pushed him away and took the deadly blow……_

Faith woke with a start, sweat poured from her forehead. She just had another terrible vision. The Sith were alive! Palpatine was the Sith lord and now they were going to kill Selena, Obi Wan, Ben and her dad. Faith jumped out of bed and ran to the refresher and emptied the contents of her stomach and slumped to the floor. Her sister came in and smiled sympathetically.

"Aww Faith did you eat something bad?"

Faith didn't reply she stayed on the floor shivering. Selena was concerned her sister was in such a state so she bent down and hugged her and her eyes widened as Faith allowed her to see what made her so upset. Her face turned white.

"MUM!" Selena screamed her face white.

"What's all the noise about? Selena you look terrible and Faith were you sick?" Tahl asked sleepily,

"Mum Faith had a vision." Selena whimpered.

"Selena come now you know perfectly well visions don't always come true." Tahl chuckled but her eyes widened as Faith lifted up her night dress.

"Mum if visions don't always come true then how come I have this red mark across my stomach?"

A/N- Please Read and Review and then next chapter will be up next week!

Arwen xxx


	17. Meeting Anakin & Going To Naboo

**Chapter 17**

**AmyAmidala: I type really fast and I make mistakes lol thanks for telling me that I wrote transitions instead of transmissions.**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: lol you'll find out what happens in this chapter after the cliffe! **

**NLSkywalker: Thanks for your review!**

**A/N- Oh I forgot to write that I am using some of the Star Wars Episode 1 script from ****http/home.online.no/bhundlan/scripts/Star-Wars-Episode-I.txt**** I am borrowing bits from it and I am not trying to make money.**

**Back to the story!**

Tahl couldn't answer her daughter she was so worried for her family. Qui Gon was supposed to be back here on Coruscant but he never returned and apparently Tahl heard rumours they landed on a small planet far away from the Republic.

"Mum?" Selena asked quietly as she cuddled Faith who was upset and sleepy.

"I don't wanna g-go back t-to sleep." Faith yawned and her eyes closed but she opened them quickly fearing that if she fell back asleep she would have another terrible vision.

"I can't believe Palpatine is helping them! He's the Sith lord!" Tahl exclaimed angrily.

"Mum look we can't go around shouting it at everyone." Selena told her seriously and Faith replied sarcastically.

"Thank you Captain obvious!"

Selena looked at her sister who shot her a grin and Selena smiled at her then Tahl said tiredly.

"Look girls its 03.45, no-one will be up so we can't go to Master Yoda or the Council it's far too early we should all try and get some sleep."

"Ok your right mum but I am not sleeping on my own again I hate this!" Faith muttered and Tahl hugged her daughter.

"Ok Faith you can sleep beside me tonight I promise nothing bad will happen, Yoda will know what to do." Tahl kissed her forehead and Faith yawned again as the three of them went to their rooms and fell asleep.

Meanwhile back in Tatooine Qui Gon, Ben, Jar Jar, Padme and Artoo made it to Mos Espa. Padme was amazed with her surroundings Qui Gon was talking and she was listening to him but she was still in awe about the environment.

"The few spaceports like these are havens for those who do not wish to be found…"

"Like us." Padme finished for him.

Qui Gon smiled and didn't reply, Jar Jar however was in a state of panic. Artoo just whistled confidently. Ben just walked quietly he missed his mum.

"Dissen berry berry bad!" Jar Jar exclaimed then he stepped in ooze. Ben smirked at Jar Jar.

The small group then reached a plaza which was full of junk dealers. Padme looked around as did Qui Gon.

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers." He stated and Padme nodded and the others followed him.

They reached a junk shop owned by a small fat blue alien with wings. Ben stared at it and Qui Gon told him through there bond.

'_Stop staring at him Ben!'_

'_Dad how do you know what gender that thing is?'_

Qui Gon smiled slightly then the alien asked them.

"Hi chuba da naga?" (What do you want?)

"What!" Ben exclaimed and Qui Gon turned sharply staring at his son for being rude.

"Hey Jar Jar look at these." Ben said quickly and pulled the Gungan towards him and they moved away to look at some parts for ships.

"I'm sorry for my son's rudeness he has never been here before, I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui Gon told him.

"Ah yes Nubian! We have lots of that!" Watto grinned.

"My droid has a readout of what we need." Qui Gon told him.

Padme noticed a young boy about nine entered he had blonde hair and was very dirty. Anakin wiped his hand with his sleeve and Watto scolded him.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" (What took you so long?)

"Mel tassa cho-passa…" (I was cleaning the bin like you…) Anakin replied as he glanced at the customers he noticed Padme staring at him and she turned away and blushed. He smiled slighty he figured she was older than him. 13 or 14 maybe.

"Let me take you out back and I'm sure you'll find what you need. Boy! Watch the shop!" Watto said as Qui Gon and him left.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked Padme.

"What?" Padme asked confused.

"An angel I've heard the space pilots talk about them, they're the most beautiful creatures in the universe." Anakin told her and Padme didn't know what to say she thought the young boy was quite sweet.

"I've never heard of angels."

"Well you must be one maybe you don't know you are an angel." Anakin replied.

You're a funny little boy, how do you know so much?" Padme asked him with a small smile.

"When I was three my mum and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us to Watto…"

"You're a slave?" Ben asked amazed as he and Jar Jar joined them. Padme looked at Anakin who looked hurt.

"I am a person! My name's Anakin!"

"I'm Padme and this is Ben we're new here we didn't mean to offend you." Padme apologized on behalf of Ben's actions who smiled apologetically.

"It's ok." Anakin smiled and then Qui Gon came back into the shop. Watto wouldn't sell him the parts.

"We're leaving." Qui Gon said to them and Ben said to Anakin.

"It was nice to meet you but we gotta go bye." Ben said and hurried to catch up with Artoo and his dad. Jar Jar followed and Padme said to Anakin as she left the shop.

"I'm glad I met you Anakin."

"I'm glad to have met you too." He called as she left and he sighed.

Fweepa niga. Tolpa da bunky dunko." (Clean the racks then you can go home.) Watto told him tiredly.

Anakin lets out a yippee and then runs to the back.

"Faith! Faith hurry up we have to go now!" Tahl shouted. Selena stood beside her and then Faith joined them fastening her cloak.

"Sorry mum it's my damn cloak!" Faith said.

"Faith watch your language!" Tahl scolded and Faith rolled her eyes behind her mothers back.

"Just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean I don't know what your doing!" Tahl replied loudly not turning around as they three headed for the turbo lift.

They got in and reached the door to the Council room. Tahl took a deep breath then entered.

"Mistress Tahl! Padawan Jinn and Padawan Kenobi this is a surprise!" Adi greeted them warmly and they bowed,

"Masters we came here because Faith has had some terrible visions and we need to know of they will come true." Tahl told them solemnly.

"Hmm visions you say?" Yoda asked and Faith stepped forward.

"Masters I know you may not believe me but last night I had this terrible vision about the death of some members of my family." Faith told them.

"Can you remember who died?" Master Windu asked her gently.

"Yes I can, my sister and I both died then I woke up."

The Council looked at each other.

"In your vision who was the murderers?." Master Windu asked her.

"They were Sith apprentices one was male and wasn't human and was called Darth Maul and the other was Cala Mabyn."

The Council looked at each other again and Yoda said.

"Extinct the Sith are."

"Masters I wish that was so because in my dream I found out who the Sith lord is and that he is helping the Tabansi family destroy us." Faith said quietly.

"If true you are young Jinn then help you we must." Yoda said as he sat back and studied her she was scared but she was also brave for telling them this as she wanted to help her family, He decided she had grown up since her brother had gone to Naboo but he wasn't blaming Ben for their immaturity.

"Masters I don't know if you'll believe me or not but the Sith lord is Chancellor Palpatine." Faith admitted.

"It can't be!" Master Mundi exclaimed.

"He's always helped us!" Several Council members cried in protest.

"Silence!" Master Windu held up his hand.

"Faith you are making a very strong accusation we need evidence and proof so we have a mission for the three of you." Master Windu told her.

"Go to Naboo you must, protect your family and try and capture one of the Tabansi's. Question them we must."

The three women bowed but then Master Windu stopped them.

"You must go undercover since the Queen is away in Tatooine we have contacted So Bibble the Governor. Two Handmaidens got left behind they will help you become handmaidens so it is harder for the Chancellor to discover your true identities. You will leave tonight and take you lightsabers and other things you may need and may the Force be with you."

The three of them bowed then hurried out of the room.

"Mum this is great we'll get to see dad and Obi and Ben again!" Faith grinned and Selena smiled at her as they went in the Turbo lift and got ready to leave for Naboo.


	18. New places and New Faces

**Chapter 18**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thanks and I read the latest chapter of your story it was good!**

"Well one things for sure Naboo is much more prettier than Coruscant." Faith told her mum and sister as they got off the ship.

"Stay close to me Faith and you too Selena I don't want you two getting into any danger." Tahl told them.

They were disguised as Peasants but underneath their clothes they had their lightsabers.

"So what are we gonna do once we get to the palace?" Selena asked her mum.

"The droids and Viceroy know that there are 3 handmaidens arriving." Tahl replied as they made their way through the deserted streets.

"Where are all the people?" Faith asked aloud.

"They are all in camps Faith, they got captured as the Queen refused to sign a treaty." Tahl replied sadly and Faith groaned when she saw droids waiting for them with blasters.

"What a lovely nice warm welcome." Faith sneered as they approached the droids who aimed the blasters at them.

"Forgive my sister she is very young and doesn't use her brain before she speaks." Selena apologized.

"What is your business here?" The droid asked.

Tahl opened her bag and showed the droid the papers.

"We are the new handmaidens who were told by her majesty before she left that we were picked to come to the Palace after our training." Tahl lied.

"Ok follow us." The droid commanded and they followed them into the Palace,

Faith was reaching slowly for her lightsaber but Tahl grabbed her arm.

_Mum can't we kill them?_

_No we'll blow our cover besides this place is surrounded by droids even if we did kill them we would be seriously outnumbered._

Faith just walked on and sighed as they reached Sio Bibble, Viceroy and the two Handmaidens who got left behind.

"Ah here they are, thank you Captain you may leave us now." Viceroy chuckled and the Captain and the other droids left.

"Now ladies you will join those other two and will serve me and stay in camp 8 with them until your precious Queen uses her brain and signs this treaty." Viceroy told them and Sache growled at him and Yane held the younger girl back. When he left Yane instructed the 3 women to follow her.

They went into the handmaidens room and Sache shut the door.

"Master Jedi were are pleased you are here." Yane bowed and Tahl smiled.

"Thank you young handmaiden I am Tahl Jinn and these are my two daughters Selena Kenobi and Faith Jinn." Tahl pointed to each of her daughters who smiled.

"I'm Yane and this is Sache and we've been here for a month." Yane told her tiredly.

"Do you know if the Queen is safe? Viceroy used Sio Bibble as bait to capture their whereabouts but there was no reply." Sache asked Tahl worriedly.

"They are safe for the time being but don't worry I can assure you all will be well." Tahl told them and Selena looked at her mother.

"Well we can't use your real names around the Chancellor." Yane began but Faith interrupted her,

"The Chancellor is here?"

"Well he visits occasionally but the rest of the time he is away on some business." Yane told her and Sache who pulled the blonde hair out of her eyes replied sadly.

"In Korriban."

"How did you know that!" Faith asked astonished.

"I overheard him talking to Viceroy when I was coming back from the Laundry room, he was telling Viceroy about his new apprentice Darth Maul and that he would use him to get to the Queen." Sache admitted.

Selena walked over to the younger girl and put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Don't worry Sache everything will be ok I promise."

Sache looked at the older woman who was probably no more than 12 years older than her she was only 13 and Yane was 32 and was practically her mother since Sache's own parents died 10 years ago.

Meanwhile back in Tatooine Qui Gon and the small group were heading back defeated to the ship. They stopped in a small alcove and Qui Gon turned on his com link and asked Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan are you sure there isn't anything valuable left on the ship?"

"No Master only a few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe maybe. Not enough for you to barter with though." Obi Wan replied grimly.

"All right I sense another solution will present itself I'll check back later." Qui Gon told him as he shut off his com link.

"Dad what do we do now?" Ben asked as the stood out in the sun.

"We should head out of town, if we leave now we should reach the ship by nightfall." Qui Gon said as they began to walk slowly.

"Master Jedi couldn't we do something? I mean we can't wait until someone is able to reach us and give us a ride back to Naboo." Padme asked him.

Ben looked at his dad and smiled slightly.

"Dad, Padme does have a point we can't go back." Ben told him.

"Ok we'll have one last walk around the town if we can't find anything then we head back to the ship. Agreed?" Qui Gon asked them.

They all nodded apart from Artoo who beeped in agreement.

Obi Wan was back at the ship he was outside standing with Captain Panaka.

"This storm will hold them down." Obi Wan said to the dark skinned man.

"It looks pretty bad; We should seal the ship off." Panaka replied seriously and Obi Wan nodded he hoped Selena was alright he missed her so much.

Just then Captain Panaka's com link went off.

"Yes?"

He listened into it then replied.

"We'll be right there."

Obi Wan followed him back inside.

Padme grinned as she watched the young Jedi walk beside Anakin they were talking about pod racing.

They reached a small stand and an elderly woman called Jira was sitting watching them smiling as Anakin approached her.

"Hi Jira!" Anakin greeted.

"Hello Annie." She greeted warmly.

"How are you feeling today Jira?" Anakin asked.

"Oh you know the heat has never been kind to me!" Jira smiled and Anakin told her with a small smile.

"Don't worry I found that cooling unit you were looking for."

"You're a fine boy Annie." Jira chuckled.

"I'll take four pallies today." Anakin said then turned to Padme and Ben.

"You'll like these."

Anakin reached into his pocket and dropped a coin. Qui Gon picked it up and revealed his lightsaber.

"Whoops! I thought I had more, better make it three I'm not that hungry." Anakin apologized with a grin.

Jira handed him the pallies and then she noticed other stall holders packing up.

"Oh my bones are aching Annie you better get home quick, there's a storm comin' on." Jira exclaimed and Anakin turned to face Qui Gon.

"Do you have shelter?"

"Yes our ship, we'll head to the outskirts." Qui Gon replied.

"You'll never reach there on time, sandstorms are very dangerous. Come with me hurry!" Anakin told them as they walked towards his home in the slave quarters.

A/N- Please R&R and like it says on my profile,the update will be up on Sunday.

Arwen xxx


	19. Our Plan Didn't Work

**Chapter 19**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Ty for your review**

Back at the Temple Siri was wondering if she should go and visit Bant as she also heard of Bant's unfortunate news. Siri was now 5 months pregnant and she sat staring into space. Rey was away on a mission with his Master and would not be back until tomorrow.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Siri can I come in?"

Siri smiled slightly as it was Bant.

"Sure Bant, I was coming to visit you anyway." Siri shouted as she used the force to unlock the door. Bant stepped in and she looked really tired it had been a couple of days since she and Kit heard the awful news that they would never be able to have children.

"Do you want something to drink?" Siri asked as she stood up and hugged her friend.

"No I'm alright thank you." Bant replied sadly.

Both women sat down and then Siri told her.

"I didn't know what to do today, I decided on visiting you but then I felt bad because of what happened."

"Siri, you're my best friend and yeah I would have been upset as you are pregnant and I cannot become pregnant but I am happy for you and Rey and through time I will try and get over this but right now I am taking one day at a time." Bant sighed and then burst into tears. Siri hugged her and Bant sobbed.

"I feel like such a failure! Kit will probably divorce me or something because I know he wanted a son or a daughter, we both did…"

"Bant! Enough of that sort of talk! Kit loves you and he will never leave you, everyone knows that." Siri gently scolded her friend who looked up at her and smiled.

"You're right I'm being stupid but I am not only upset about my own problem you haven't heard about Faith have you?"

Siri just stared at Bant.

"No I haven't Bant, is she alright? I thought she was on a mission with her mum and Selena on Naboo."

"She is but Selena told me why they were going there, you were away at the Healers." Bant told Siri and began to tell her the full story about how Faith had visions. Siri turned pale.

"So y-your saying C-Chancellor P-Palpatine is…" Siri couldn't finish her sentence.

Bant merely nodded.

"Are the Council even doing anything about it?" Siri asked.

"They hope they can catch a member of the Tabansi family but I don't know what is going to happen." Bant admitted and the two women sat in silence for a long time.

Maida crashed through the large door that led into Dagan's office in Korriban.

"Dagan! They're in Naboo!" Maida cried with a grin on her face.

Nonie stood outside silently listening to the conversation she was only 19 and confused she didn't really like the stealing and all the awful stuff her family did she only did things so they would punish her.

"Are you sure?" Dagan asked staring at his wife his lips curled into a sneer.

"Yes I'm sure they are disguised as handmaidens we could kill them now!" Maida exclaimed with glee.

Nonie's stomach lurched she knew they planned to kill the Jinn family but she had enough she had to warn them somehow but she knew that deep down the Jedi would never believe her and they would arrest her.

"Maida look we can kill them later but firstly I want you to alert the Chancellor, tell him to send some Droidekas over there to capture them and also inform him to hold them in prison while Darth Maul, Cala, Nardo and Nonie go to Naboo.

"Can't I go instead of Nardo or Nonie?" Maida pleaded.

Nonie knocked on the door. Maida shot her daughter and evil look as she came in and pulled some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"Nonie, my precious daughter what can I do for you?" Dagan asked her.

"Well father I was wondering when are we leaving for Naboo?" Nonie asked him.

"Nonie we were just discussing that unfortunately you are no longer going…" Maida began smiling but Dagan interrupted her.

"Hush Maida don't say things you do not know the answer to." Dagan growled at her and she fell silent and retreated to the corner behind Nonie who stood still feeling her mother's eyes on the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry Nonie I was rudely interrupted you will be leaving tonight with your brother and his wife." Dagan replied.

Nonie nodded then frowned.

"What about Maul?"

"Oh he is off to Tatooine we have discovered where the Queen is and he is after her and Qui Gon we ordered him to kill the Jedi if he could." Dagan explained.

Nonie felt sick she nodded weakly then cleared her throat.

"Thank you for your time father I will get ready to leave with the others." Nonie bowed then didn't look at her mother who glared at her when she left.

Nonie walked quickly to her room and grabbed her com link and lightsaber.

"I hate this I will help Selena even if my life depends on it."

Later that night in the Palace it was time for dinner.

"Oh great!" Yane complained.

"What's the matter Yane?" Tahl frowned.

"Mistress Tahl the most awful thing imaginable, the Chancellor is coming here for dinner!" Yane said sadly and collapsed tiredly onto a chair.

"Get her some water!" Selena cried and Sache rushed over to the jug and poured a glass of water for Yane.

"Here drink this and calm down." Tahl instructed and Yane sipped the water and sat up and took a deep breath.

"Mum should we alert the Council?" Faith asked.

"No, we'll be fine we can do this now we must try and stop him for guessing who we are although I fear he knows our true identities." Tahl said quietly.

Selena laid a hand on her mum's shoulder and Faith smiled at her mum.

"Don't worry mum we'll be ok I'll just block him from reading my thoughts and then we'll take it from there."

The other four women smiled at Faith.

"Ok Faith we'll do that but firstly we need new names otherwise the droids will probably try to kill us." Selena reminded them.

"What about your wedding rings?" Sache asked pointing to Tahl and Selena's rings.

Selena glanced at her ring.

"I'm sorry but I can't take this off it means too much to me!" Selena explained and Tahl looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Selena I feel the same but if we want to try and convince the Chancellor we are not who he thinks we are then the rings will have to."

Selena sighed and then both women took their rings off and felt extremely weird without them on. Selena and Tahl both put there's in their pockets where they would be safe.

"Ok so I'm guessing our new names have to have an e at the end?" Faith asked looking at Yane who nodded and grabbed a book of names from the shelf.

"What's with the book of names?" Faith asked and Sache replied.

"Oh we keep a copy in case of emergencies like this one."

"Ok Tahl how about Adie?" Yane said as she opened the book.

Tahl nodded and Faith smirked. Tahl looked at her daughter then at Selena who smiled slightly.

"Well mum it could have been worse, by the way Yane what does Adie mean?." Faith asked.

"It means ornament." Yane said as she read from a book of names.

"I think Adie is a nice name!" Tahl objected as Faith laughed.

"I got one for Selena, how about Circe?"

"What does that mean?" Tahl asked.

"Witch goddess and also seductive." Yane smiled slightly.

Faith snorted with laughter and Selena looked at her and Tahl just nodded.

"Circe, it is then." Selena said and then Sache joined Yane.

"Ok Faith since you think their names are so funny your name will be Merle."

Faith looked at them.

"What the hell does that mean? I don't want to be called Merle!" Faith told them.

Yane smiled Sache read the meaning and told Faith.

"It means blackbird."

Yane put the book away and then they got changed into their identical blue dresses. They all put their hoods on and Yane stood at the front.

"Ok let's go."

"Of all the names in that book I get one that means blackbird! Why do I have to be named after a bird!" Faith whined as they walked along to dinner. Selena smiled at her as they walked along the corridor but she was scared that something terrible would happen.

"Ah there you are." The Chancellor grinned as the women walked into the dinning room. Viceroy was sat at the table with Sio Bibble opposite him.

"Come now don't be shy." Viceroy sneered and Yane glared at him and they sat down. The five women sat beside Sio Bibble and Palpatine sat at the head of the table.

"So tell me Yane are these the new handmaidens?" Palpatine tried to read their minds but the 3 Jedi blocked him.

"Yes, Chancellor they arrived this morning as they finished their training." Yane replied coolly.

Palpatine just stared at them and Faith felt really uncomfortable her mum knew she was and she couldn't use the Force to calm her down as Palpatine would probably arrest them if she did.

A servant came through with wine goblets. Selena glanced at Sache who was sitting trying to remain calm.

"Have a drink." Palpatine smirked.

Tahl knew they were drugged and then Faith spoke up disguising her accent.

"I'm flattered sir that you would allow us such fine wine but I'm afraid I cannot drink it as I am too young."

Selena prayed to the Gods he didn't ask her how old she actually was. Sache then came to Faith's rescue.

"Chancellor I am also afraid I cannot drink and both me and Merle are 13."

Faith glanced at the Chancellor unsure that he was buying this. He nodded then drank some of his wine. Tahl, Yane and Selena did not.

"Come now it's not drugged." Palpatine remarked as he spotted them not drinking although he knew perfectly well it was.

Yane thought for a minute maybe he was right because he wouldn't have drank from his goblet if it was drugged. She drank some wine and Selena and Tahl figured she was ok so they took some leaving a helpless Faith and Sache who just sat unsure of what to do.

Palpatine grinned and put his wine down which wasn't drugged. Viceroy grinned. Yane and the other 2 women felt woozy and Selena clutched her stomach.

"I don't feel very well." She groaned and then all three of them fell to a heap on the floor.

"NO!" Sache cried as Viceroy ordered some Droids in and 2 droidekas who removed their hoods.

"Just as I suspected." Palpatine grinned when he discovered it was Tahl and Selena.

"Take the three to the prison…immediately!" Viceroy barked.

Palpatine turned to the other two. Sache stood in front of Faith.

"You won't take her! I won't let you!"

Faith pulled her hood down and glared at him.

"My dear I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He pulled out a blaster and fired it at Sache and she screamed in pain as she got shot in the stomach.

"SACHE!" Faith cried as the older handmaiden fell into her arms, Faith fell to the ground and Sache gasped she knew she was going to die.

"F-Faith….I'm s-sorry..I-I…" Sache couldn't finish her sentence she died. Faith cried as she held her friend in her arms. She shut Sache's eyes and sobbed.

"Rest in peace Sache."

Droids surrounded a sad and angry Faith.

"Take her away with the others." Palpatine growled.

A/N- That's chapter 19 and in the next chapter the Tabansi's arrive, Tahl and the others wake up and Qui Gon and the others arrive back at Naboo.

Arwen xx


	20. Dark Times

**Chapter 20**

**BeckyBabyDoll: You'll find out what happens to everyone in this chapter and I'm happy you think my story is awesome!**

**Back to the story…**

"Watch it you piece of scrap metal!" Faith growled as she was flung into a prison cell. The droids just looked at her and then left her alone. Faith slumped against the wall and started to cry. She felt she was responsible for Sache's death and that her mother, sister and Yane were in this terrible mess because of her actions.

Faith's dress was ruined it was covered in red blood stains and was ripped at the hood as the droids practically dragged her here. Faith then stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

_Get a grip of yourself Faith! Sache wouldn't want you to be upset she would want you to get out of here. _Faith thought to herself as she scrambled to her feet.

She glanced around the tiny cell, it was dark and cold and she noticed that the door was just some iron bars. Faith searched for her lightsaber but it wasn't there, the droids took it she thought to herself as paced around the cell searching for a way out.

"W-Where am I?" Tahl said groggily as she sat up. Yane and Selena also had woken up.

"Mum!" Selena cried and hugged her.

"Where's Faith and Sache?" Yane asked aloud.

"I don't know but I sense something terrible has happened." Tahl replied darkly as she got to her feet.

"How are we gonna escape? The droids will have our lightsabers." Selena muttered then searched for her pouch.

"Oh well at least I still have my…" Selena began but her face turned pale.

"What's the matter Selena?" Tahl frowned.

"My wedding ring! Mum it's gone! He took it!" Selena replied enraged.

Tahl searched for hers and just like Selena's it was gone.

"Listen we'll get them back don't worry in the meantime we need to think about getting out of here and finding Faith and Sache." Tahl said to the other two women.

Meanwhile back in Tatooine Anakin and the small group had managed to reach his house where they met his mother Shimi Skywalker who was startled to see them all at first but agreed that they could stay with them as the sandstorm was very dangerous.

Obi Wan was back at the ship and was busy working away trying to repair the ship when he felt this excruciating pain he doubled over and tried to work out what was happening.

He soon found out that Selena and the others were drugged and Sache had died and they were in grave danger. Obi Wan managed to steady himself and ran to his quarters and shut the door and grabbed his com link and started to contact Qui Gon.

Qui Gon was in the kitchen with Shimi. He handed her five capsules from his utility belt.

"Here that should be enough for dinner." He smiled.

"Thank you, I'm sorry if I was abrupt earlier its just I never get used to Anakin's surprises." Shimi replied.

Qui Gon shook his head to say it didn't matter and then he frowned as his com link went off.

"Please excuse me." Qui Gon excused himself and hurried out of the room. Ben who came out of Anakin's room with Padme and Anakin frowned.

"What's the matter with my dad?"

Shimi handed Anakin the stuff to set the table and replied with a small smile.

"Nothing young Jinn, his com link went off."

Ben nodded then the others helped Anakin.

"Obi Wan what is it? Is something wrong with the ship?" Qui Gon said concerned.

"No Master its Selena and the others." Obi Wan replied.

"Obi Wan you sound upset! What happened?" Qui Gon asked panicking a little.

"They've been captured; Palpatine knew they were under disguise they are in Naboo!" Obi Wan replied fear growing inside him.

"Ok listen to me I'll be back as soon as I can and when I come back we will head to Coruscant and see the Council." Qui Gon instructed and Obi Wan sighed.

"Yes Master and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too and Obi Wan she'll be ok." Qui Gon reassured his young Padawan that his wife would be ok.

"Finally!" Carla shouted happily as their ship landed in Naboo. She grinned at her husband as he and his sister climbed out of the ship. Nonie glanced around at her new surroundings it was quiet.

"Nonie are you alright?" Cala asked sounding a little annoyed she didn't want Nonie to ruin their plan.

"Oh! I'm fine Cala just a little nauseous after the landing." Nonie lied.

Cala studied her for a minute and Nonie got the distinct feeling she didn't believe her. Cala just shrugged then turned and kissed her husband Nardo.

"We better move, Palpatine will be expecting us." Nardo replied.

Cala walked beside him happily but not revealing to him that she was going to capture Obi Wan and kill Nardo then marry Obi Wan.

Nonie could read Cala's mind and was shocked and felt angry towards the older woman. Nonie disliked her older brother as he did what their father asked him to but she didn't want anyone messing around with her brother!

When they reached the Palace they were escorted by a Droid to Palpatine's office.

"Ah if it isn't the Tabansi's! Please take a seat." Palpatine greeted them warmly.

Cala and Nardo smiled Nonie just sat down in a seat.

"Where's Maul?" Nonie asked surprised he wasn't there.

Cala and Nardo glared at her and Palpatine glared.

"He's currently on a mission to find the Jedi we are hunting." Palpatine explained.

"So I hear you have caught Selena and the others?" Cala asked him with a smile.

"Yes they are in the dungeon at the moment; would you care to see them?" Palpatine asked raising a brow.

"Later but right now we need to discus how we are going to lure the Jedi here." Nardo stated.

"Nardo, must you rush the Chancellor?" Cala interrupted.

Nonie stared at the Chancellor who was grinning she obviously thought something was going on but she kept her mouth shut.

"Now Palpatine take us to the prison and let me see my best friend Selena." Cala replied laughing.

"I will but first I must show you something." Palpatine pulled out the captive women's lightsabers and wedding rings.

"What will we do with them?" Nardo asked.

Cala snatched Selena's and pulled her own wedding ring off. Nardo stared at his wife disbelieved and Nonie just stared at her as she slipped Selena's ring on.

"What are you doing?" Nardo asked with a small hint of jealousy.

"Oh nothing Nardo just putting _my _wedding ring on." Cala smiled then followed Palpatine as he led her to the dungeons.

Nonie stood up and put her hand on her brother's shoulder he shrugged her off.

"She's not worth it." Nonie said then walked out.

**A/N- Sorry I took long to update! I know I said in the last chapter that Qui Gon andthe othersthat would arrive in Naboo but I didn't, so the next chapter is going to be about the group arriving back at the Temple and arriving in Naboo. Please Read and Review! Thanks.**


	21. Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 21**

**A/N- Sorry it took ages for the update! I have been super busy but here is the next chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

Qui Gon and the others arrived safely back in Coruscant. After the Queen and her handmaidens were settled into their quarters, Qui Gon and Obi Wan hurried to the Council to find out when they were departing to Naboo.

"Glad to know safe you all are." Yoda announced as the two Jedi bowed.

"Masters have you heard anything? Are they alright? Is anyone dead?" Obi Wan babbled.

Qui Gon laid a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. Obi Wan turned to face him.

"Calm down young Kenobi.." Mace Windu began but Obi Wan turned to face him his face darkened.

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I WHEN MY WIFE IS IN A TINY PRISION…." Obi Wan roared then stopped as Master Windu shot him a look.

"Masters please excuse my Padawan's actions we are all tired and we are scared for our family." Qui Gon apologized.

"Very well, we know this is a hard time for both of you and Ben but you must remember you are Jedi and you have to control your emotions. You will rest for 2 days then you will continue your mission and rescue the captive Jedi." Mace replied.

Obi Wan and Qui Gon bowed and where about to leave when Qui Gon suddenly remembered Anakin.

"Masters I have a young boy Anakin Skywalker…" Qui Gon began.

"Know all about him we do." Yoda replied.

"We will deal with young Skywalker later." Master Windu said seriously.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda shouted as the two Jedi left the room.

"Master I'm sorry for my actions back there." Obi Wan apologized as they walked into the turbo lift.

"Obi Wan I accept your apology but please try and control that temper of yours." Qui Gon replied with a small smile.

"When do you think the Council will test the boy?" Obi Wan asked as the lift stopped and they walked along the corridor to their apartment.

"I have no idea it could be this evening or tomorrow or next month but I think Anakin will become a great Jedi one day." Qui Gon replied.

Ben who heard his dad through their bond felt a small hint of jealousy when he heard this as he watched Anakin who sitting in the balcony outside. He felt as though his dad thought he was going to amount to nothing.

When they entered Ben glanced at Obi Wan who walked into his room. Qui Gon smiled as his son then went out and joined Anakin. Ben stared at them annoyed with his dad and that feeling of jealousy came back as he watched _his_ dad talk and joke to Anakin.

"1008 stones…1009…1010…" Faith counted the stones in her cell. Yane was asleep, Tahl was trying to work out an escape plan and Selena was at her wits end as her sister was driving her crazy.

"Faith!" Selena hissed and Faith who was busy counting stopped.

"Selena! I was busy counting! Now I'll have to start from the beginning.." Faith replied annoyed and started to count again. Selena sighed it was going to be a long night.

Anakin faced the Council the following afternoon. Ben and Obi Wan waited outside Ben was secretly hoping the Council said no. He knew he shouldn't think these thoughts but his dad was spending a lot of time with Anakin and Ben felt left out.

"A ship…a cup…a speeder." Anakin said as Master Windu held a small viewing screen in his hand he glanced at Yoda who nodded the boy managed to get every single image right.

"Good, good, young one. How feel you?" Yoda asked.

"Cold sir." Anakin replied shivering.

"Afraid are you?" Yoda questioned.

"No sir." Anakin told him as all the Council members stared at him.

"Are you afraid to give up your life?" Mace asked.

"I don't think so." Anakin replied unsure of himself.

"See through you we can." Yoda chuckled.

"Be mindful of your feelings." Mace said solemnly

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Ki Adi Mundi asked him.

"I miss her." Anakin replied truthfully.

"Afraid to lose her...I think." Yoda said aloud.

Anakin started to feel a little angry after hearing this.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything! Fear is the path to the Darkside…fear leads to anger…anger leads to hate…hate leads to suffering." Yoda said.

"I'm not afraid!" Anakin replied angrily.

A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense much fear in you." Yoda told Anakin who calmed down.

"I am not afraid." Anakin replied quietly.

"Then continue we will." Yoda announced seriously.

Meanwhile back at the Queen's quarter. Amidala was staring out of the window.

"Mesa wonder why the guards invent pain." Jar Jar asked her as he stood beside her.

"To motivate us I think…" Amidala replied sadly.

"Yousa tinkien yousa people are gonna die?" Jar Jar told her.

"I don't know." Amidala replied sadly.

"Gungans gonna get pasted too eh?"Jar Jar questioned.

"I hope not." The queen replied truthfully.

"Gungans do die'n without a fight... wesa warriors. Wesa gotta grand army. Dat why you no liken us, metinks." Jar Jar said and Amidala smiled slightly.

Back at the Temple Qui Gon, Ben, Obi Wan and Anakin were all in the Council room.

"His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians." Master Windu told them.

"So he's to be trained then?" Qui Gon asked.

Ben scowled and Anakin looked at the Council.

"No he will not be trained." Mace Windu replied.

Obi Wan smiles and Ben did to but when he saw how hurt Anakin was he felt guilty.

"He is too old there is much anger in him!" Mace Windu stated.

"I will train him then!" Qui Gon replied.

"Master Qui Gon you already have 2 apprentices more that what we normally allow!" Master Mundi argued.

Hours passed and Qui Gon still argued with the Council. Ben was bored and Obi Wan was hurt that his Master wanted to throw him aside to make room for Anakin.

"I brought Anakin here, he must stay in my charge he has no where else to stay." Qui Gon replied sensing this argument was going no where.

"Protect the Queen and free your family, capture members of the Tabansi family so we can question them. Don't intercede if it comes to war until the Senate's approval." Mace Windu told him.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda replied as they bowed and walked out.

At 18.00 hours the Jedi and the Queen and her group boarded the ship and set off for Naboo.

**A/N- Please Read and Review and the next chapter will be up next week!**


	22. The Rescue Part 1

**Chapter 22**

"Well this is just great! We've been here for at least 2 days now and no-one is bothering to get off their lazy backsides and rescue us!" Faith whined from her cell.

"Faith we _will _ get out of here…" Tahl replied quietly as both Selena and Yane were asleep.

"When mum? When will dad get here? When I'm 90!" Faith asked angrily.

"Faith shut up your giving me a headache!" Selena said her eyes shut.

"Yeah well your face makes me feel sick!" Faith snapped back.

"Now stop it both of you! Faith your nearly 9 and Selena you are 26 I except you two to apologize and behave." Tahl declared and Yane who was asleep yawned and opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry my daughters woke you Yane it seems they can't behave!" Tahl shot them a look then Faith sighed.

"Ok I'm sorry Selena."

"I'm sorry too Faith."

"Good now we can all get some rest night…" Tahl began but the door to the dungeon swung open.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here 3 _Jedi _ and a handmaiden I thought there were 2 but I guess the dumb bitch didn't know her place." Cala cackled nastily as she and Nonie entered the cell.

"How dare you say anything about Sache! You murderous cow she was only a child!" Yane growled at her.

"Oh shut the hell up you're boring me already." Cala yawned.

"What do you want Cala?" Selena demanded coolly.

Cala turned her attention to Selena and smirked.

"Selena Jinn." Cala spat.

"It's Kenobi actually." Faith informed her.

"Oh really well I don't see any wedding ring." Cala pointed to her hand.

"They were stolen from us." Tahl replied glaring at the younger woman.

"Here have your precious ring back." Cala flung Tahl's wedding ring into the cell. Tahl grabbed it and put it on.

"Where is my ring?" Selena asked her.

Cala laughed nastily then showed Selena her hand. Faith stared at her and Tahl gasped. Selena started to feel really angry.

"YOU GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Selena roared.

"Or you'll do?" Cala taunted.

Selena was about to reply but Cala was right what could she do? She had no lightsaber and she couldn't see herself escaping from her cell.

"Just what I thought." Cala declared triumphantly and then she turned to leave the dungeon.

"Oh before I forget you have 3 days ladies."

"3 days until what?" Yane frowned.

"Your execution." Cala finished.

"Nonie? Are you coming?" Cala asked.

"No you go ahead I'll spend the night here, someone has to uh keep an eye on the prisoners." Nonie told her praying she would leave her alone.

"Suit yourself." Cala shrugged and slammed the door shut.

"Oh great we get to spend the night with a thief! Yay I'm soooo lucky!" Faith declared sarcastically.

Nonie got up and searched for the keys, they had to be around here somewhere.

"Nonie? Nonie what are you doing?" Selena asked confused.

"Wait a minute! Sis you know her?" Faith asked dumfounded.

"Yes we go way back."Selena replied and Nonie looked at her.

"I'm trying to find the keys." Nonie replied.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Young Tabansi is trying to help us escape." Tahl replied with a small smile.

"Look I know most of my family are bad but I hate it! You think I actually enjoy it when people get killed or my father steals people's possessions well I don't and I know you need someone to inform the Council about my family, I am willing to go back to Coruscant with you but please I beg you don't put me in jail! I-I haven't stole anything in my life!" Nonie told them tears forming in her eyes.

"Mum she's telling the truth, when I lived with them Nonie was the only I could really trust she is a good person and I will back her up when we get out of here and face the Council." Selena declared smiling at her younger friend.

"I believe you Nonie and you too Selena but I believe if we are to escape we must do it now!" Tahl told them and Nonie glanced at something lying on a dusty old shelf.

"Found them!" Nonie exclaimed after finding the keys.

She made her way over to the door and unlocked Faith's cell then the others.

Faith ran to her mother and hugged her and Selena hugged Nonie. Who looked at the ground.

"I really don't deserve your kindness." Nonie began but Selena stopped her.

"Nonie you are one of my best friends and I promise you nothing bad will happen to you."

Nonie smiled then she told them.

"I know where your lightsabers are but the room they are in will be guarded by droids." Nonie informed them.

"I have an idea!" Faith grinned.

"Nonie you go to the room say you have to check for something then grab our stuff hide it under your clothes or something like that then causally walk back here give us our stuff and we will wait until they come to get us 3 days from now, I reckon by that time the others will be here to rescue us," Faith explained.

"I think Faith is right." Yane replied looking at the others.

"I agree with my daughter we will go back to our cells but I'll keep the keys." Tahl told them.

"At least we got time to stretch our legs." Faith smiled.

"Your Highness we are planning on landing near the gungan city, we are almost home." Captain Panaka informed the Queen as she and her handmaidens got ready to depart.

"Thank you Captain I shall be ready shortly." Amidala replied.

When he was gone Padme looked at Sabe who sighed.

"I hate this stupid war! I hate Palpatine and I especially hate this stupid white make-up!"

Padme grinned then replied.

"Look Sabe I will switch with you when we get back to Naboo.."

"Are you crazy? Panaka would kill us and not to mention you!" Rabe quietly shouted.

"Rabe it will be alright just calm down and get ready we're almost home!" Padme grinned and so did the others.

Early the next morning the ship landed. The forest was deserted. The group departed the ship and set up camp.

"What are we gonna do now dad?" Ben asked his dad.

"We are going to pay the Gungans a visit to see if they can help us then we are going to rescue your mum and sisters." Qui Gon replied.

Later that day they reached the swamp waiting for Jar Jar to return.

"Maybe he's dead." Ben thought aloud and everyone looked at him.

"What? I said maybe." Ben grinned sheepishly and Anakin grinned at him and he felt guilty again because he hoped Anakin would not be trained.

"Anakin I hope you become a Jedi I really mean it because you deserve it." Ben admitted truthfully.

"Thanks Ben, I-I've never had a friend like you before." Anakin beamed and Ben grinned.

Qui Gon smiled at his son he knew Ben had felt guilty and he was proud of his son for apologizing in his on way to Anakin.

Suddenly Jar Jar resurfaced and joined them.

"Well what did they say?" Qui Gon asked.

"Dare sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight I tink. Sorry, no gungans…no gungans." Jar Jar explained shaking his head.

"Do you think they got taken to camps?" Panaka raised an eyebrow.

"More likely they were wiped out." Obi Wan muttered.

"No mesa no tink so. Gungan hidden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare." Jar Jar argued.

"Do you know where they are?" Qui Gon asked.

Jar Jar nodded and Ben exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The group followed Jar Jar as they headed for the Gungans hiding place…...

**A/N- Please R&R and the next chapter will be up next week!**

**Arwen**


	23. The Rescue Part 2

**Chapter 23**

The group arrived at a deserted part of the forest. Obi Wan was angry Jar Jar had lied to them he was a Gungan! He was supposed to know where his kind were when they were in trouble.

"Wow! Look at that! There's thousands of Gungans here!" Ben said loudly and sarcastically.

His dad sent him a look and then Jar Jar made a strange chattering noise. Suddenly out of nowhere Gungans appeared! Captain Tarpals and six guards surrounded they group pointing their spears at them.

"Hey watch the cloak now!" Ben told a guard.

"Ben! Be quiet!" Qui Gon muttered and Anakin tried not laugh at his friend who grinned at him.

"Heyo-dalee! Captain Tarpals." Jar Jar greeted nervously.

"Binks! Noah gain!" Tarpals boomed.

"We comen to see da boss." Jar Jar replied and Captain Tarpals rolled his eyes at him.

"Ouch time, Binks...Ouch time for all-n youse." Tarpals declared as he and the guards led them to the guards.

Boss Nass stared at the group before him and this attention focused to Jar Jar.

"Jar Jar yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?" Boss Nass asked.

"I can't understand him." Anakin whispered to Ben.

"I know you think they would learn to speak like us!" Ben replied and both boys grinned as Qui Gon shot them a look as Queen Amidala stepped forward.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo…I come before you in peace." She announced.

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen all da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink." Boss Nass boomed smiling.

"Crap." Ben remarked after hearing he was about to die.

"We wish to form an alliance…" Amidala began but was interrupted when Padme stepped forward.

"Your honour…" Padme said politely.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asked confused.

"I _am _Queen Amidala." Padme began then pointed to Sabe.

"This is my decoy…my protection…my loyal bodyguard." Padme explained and Boss Nass looked at her figuring out what was about to happen.

Anakin was stunned he had no idea that Padme was the Queen! Obi Wan and Qui Gon both gave each other a knowing look and Ben declared triumphantly.

"I knew that…"

"After _I _told you!" Obi Wan muttered and Anakin laughed.

"I'm sorry for my deception but due to current events I had to protect myself. I know we don't always agree your honour, our two great societies have always lived in peace…until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are all in hiding and my people are in camps, if we don't act quickly then I'm afraid all will be lost. I ask you…No! I beg you to help us." Padme told him then dropped to her knees. The others all look at each other and Captain Panaka and the handmaidens all gasped.

"We are your humble servants." Padme told him.

This remark caused the others to bow before Boss Nass and he smiled and the Gungans were puzzled, then Boss Nass began to laugh.

"Ha! Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans…Mesa liken dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." Boss Nass replied.

"Ok Nonie has been gone for ages I'm starting to think we're screwed so mum, sis, Yane it's been lovely spending time with you before I die…" Faith told them and Tahl pulled her close and gently scolded her.

"Faith! Don't you say things like have a little…faith in Nonie."

Faith grinned then the door opened quickly then it banged shut. Nonie appeared looking flustered.

"Nonie are you alrihgt?" Yane asked concerened.

"Yes…just ran all the way here, I got your things." Nonie said breathlessly as she grabbed the keys and gave them their stuff.

"Great I can finally change outta this dirty dress." Faith said happily as they changed back into the Jedi clothes. Yane changed into a blue jumpsuit that Handmaidens wore when they were fighting.

"Now we have a bit of an advantage." Nonie began.

"What is it?" Tahl asked quietly.

"The Droids have been summoned to the outskirts, apparently the Gungans are rebelling there's going to be a huge fight at dawn tomorrow!" Nonie grinned.

"Wait! Mum that's the diversion! Dad's here! We're free!" Faith exclaimed with glee and danced in a circle. Selena grinned at her sister and Yane laughed it was nice to see the young girl so happy after she had suffered so much.

"Faith don't celebrate right now we still have to get out of here." Tahl reminded her.

"I know but hey we have our lightsabers and there are 3 Jedi and a…." Faith commented and then stopped at Nonie. The Jedi knew the Tabansi family had been trained in the Sith arts.

"It's ok you can call me a…Sith but I'm not evil and now we have 4 lightsabers and a blaster." Nonie replied and tossed Yane a blaster. Selena put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Nonie thank you for everything you've done." Selena replied.

Nonie grinned then she opened the door she glanced at the corridor it was empty.

"Ok we have to go now! We'll head for the outskirts there's rumours the Queen is hiding there." Nonie told them as she stepped out.

The group cautiously and quietly tiptoed down the corridor. Nonie stopped them the corner and then glanced around it was empty and she smiled as they neared the exit but before she told the others it was safe. Nardo appeared.

"Hey sis!" He greeted and Nonie turned to them.

"I'm sorry you have to witness this…"

Before the others could reply she grabbed a blaster from her belt and aimed at her brother and shot him. Nardo collapsed onto the floor and Nonie screamed.

"RUN! GO GET OUT THE DOOR AND HEAD FOR THE FOREST!"

The women ran and Faith stared back at the older women who walked slowly up to her brother. Tahl grabbed her hand.

"Faith there's no time!"

Tears rolled down Nonie's face as her brothers lifeless, bloody body stared at her. She bent down and closed his eyes and then kissed his forehead.

"Please forgive me brother that shot wasn't meant for you." (A/N- I got that from POTC :P) Nonie sobbed as she got up and ran out before anyone could do anything the prisoners and Nonie were gone.

The five women made it to the forest and thankfully they weren't followed.

"What happened? Did anyone see you?" Tahl asked as they rested against a tree.

Nonie shook her head and then she doubled over and vomited. Yane got her some water from a small stream nearby their resting place.

"Here take this." Yane replied softly giving her the water.

"Thank you, wow not only am I a thief you also get to spend time with a murderer." Nonie shivered and sipped the water.

"Nonie you risked you life for us and we are forever grateful but Nardo would understand and he wouldn't want you to live your life feeling guilty each day." Tahl told her softly.

"I guess you're right look I'm ok we better keep moving." Nonie got up and Selena stared at her mother.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind resting for another few minutes." Selena told her but Nonie held up her hand.

"We must keep going otherwise we will be killed." Nonie told them.

"Well I for one don't plan on dying tonight so lets keep moving, I can sense dad we have to keep going North." Faith told them as she started to follow Nonie.

Yane smiled at Tahl who stared at her younger daughter a small smile forming on her face.

"She's so mature and grown up for her age." Yane whispered admiringly to Tahl.

Selena smiled as she walked with her mum and Yane behind Nonie and Faith who were talking amicably about things.

Selena stared at her hand and her heart sank she didn't have her ring but she was going to get it back no matter what…

**A/N- That's chapter 23 Please, please, please review and the next chapter will not be up for a couple of weeks as I am going on holiday.**

**Have a great summer!**

**Arwen**


	24. Reunion

**Chapter 24**

**Italian Rose: Thank you for your review!**

"How much further is the stupid camp? My feet hurt!" Faith whined as they continued their long walk through the forest.

"Not long Faith but keep quiet the Chancellor may have spies looking for us in the forest and we don't want to go back to prison do we?" Tahl asked her quietly,

"At least in prison we didn't need to walk!" Faith argued. Tahl shot her youngest daughter a look who huffed and walked on.

"Do you smell burning?" Yane whispered.

The small group stopped and Selena grinned.

"It smell's like a fire the camp must be nearby!"

Faith smiled then she could sense Ben who was asleep in his tent. She ran away from the group and Tahl shouted.

"Faith! Faith! Get back here! Where are you going?"

Faith didn't stop she ran until she felt like she was going to collapse. She stopped and panted when she saw several tents and a huge fire. The others got up with them and hid in the bushes that were behind the camp.

"Why are we hiding?" Nonie asked confused.

"Captain Panaka he might think we are after the Queen and I don't want to wake everyone." Tahl explained.

Several hours passed it was 04.50 and the group had been hiding for a couple of hours.

"Mum this is stupid I'm going to get dad." Faith told them and she got up and silently crept into the camp.

Everyone who was left behind looked at each other. They got up and walked up to Faith. Tahl grabbed her and because it was so dark Faith let out a high pitched and really loud yelp.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan grabbed their lightsabers and rushed out to see what had made the noise. Captain Panaka and his soldiers had already handcuffed Tahl and the others and Faith was kicking and screaming about being caught.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU GREAT BIG UGLY OAF! I'M A JEDI! THAT'S MY DAD YOU IDIOT!" Faith yelled.

"D-Dad what's going on?" Ben yawned as he and Anakin climbed sleepily out of their tents. Ben's eyes widened when he saw his mum and sisters in front of him.

"Captain what is the problem?" Padme asked as she came out her handmaidens surrounding her, when she saw Yane her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yane?" Rabe asked unsure that it was her friend.

"Your highness! I'm so happy to see that you are alright." Yane smiled.

"Please release them." Padme told Panaka who nodded and they released them.

"You better sleep with one eye opened!" Faith growled at her guards who smirked and went back to patrolling the area.

Qui Gon rushed over and hugged his wife who cried. Ben and Anakin walked over to Faith who almost killed her brother,

"Get off me Faith your killing me!" Ben gasped but he was happy to see his sister was alright.

Nonie went and sat down on a log nearby she felt sad since she had no-one who would give her a hug and ask if she was ok.

Obi Wan just stared at his wife, Selena grinned at him.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come over here and gimmie a hug?" Selena asked him and he walked over and wrapped her in her arms.

"I can't believe you're here! I heard rumours that you were dead."

"I'm here and I'm never going to leave you again." Selena murmured and he kissed her and then she smiled.

"I love you Obi Wan I never thought I'd be alive to tell you that again."

"I love you too Selena…where's your wedding ring?" Obi Wan asked.

Selena broke away and then glanced at her feet. He lifted her face up to face him.

"Selena?" Obi Wan softly questioned.

"Cala stole it off me before she flung me in jail, I never got it back but I will I understand if you're mad at me." She told him and then she cried.

Obi Wan smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"Selena I'm not mad, I'm just happy that you're here alive and well." He told her truthfully.

"Look I'm tired can we go sleep?" Selena asked him tiredly.

He took her hand and they went back to his tent and fell asleep.

Faith went back to Ben's tent and grabbed some spare blankets and fell asleep on the floor. Qui Gon and Tahl were the last ones up. They sat down on a log opposite Nonie who was busy telling Qui Gon her story and when she finished he looked at Tahl.

"Qui Gon I trust Nonie she saved our lives and I know she wants to help us." She told her husband who was deep in thought.

"Look Master Jinn I know you probably don't trust me but I want to help you capture the rest of my…family." Nonie told him.

"If my wife trusts you then and I can sense you are telling the truth then I trust you besides you saved my family I am forever grateful." Qui Gon replied.

"Thank you, both of you." Nonie told them and bowed.

"Right Nonie you must be tired…" Tahl began but Nonie smiled and put up her hand.

"I can assure you Mater Jedi that after the recent events I am not tired, I will help the captain keep us safe." Nonie told them and got up.

"Qui Gon I need to rest where is your tent?" Tahl asked him yawning.

He smiled and carried her off to his tent.

The next day after everyone had rested and where ready to go the Droids had marched to the huge clearing near the camp.

"Ok the Gungans are ready." Captain Panaka said.

"Ok we better get moving." Padme told the small group who were going to the Palace. Soon they battle between the Gungans and the Droids would begin…

A/N- The next chapter will be up soon! Please Review!

Arwen


	25. Getting Ready To Fight!

**Chapter 25**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thanks for your review**

Back at the Palace in Naboo, Cala and Palpatine were both fuming as they had just received information that the prisoners had escaped and that Nonie had betrayed them by killing Nardo.

"You had a simple task Viceroy but you still find ways to annoy me and to muck everything up!" Palpatine growled at Viceroy who stood before him.

Palpatine was sitting on the Throne, Cala and Darth Maul were both standing near the window staring at Viceroy who looked down at his feet. Cala smirked and gazed at Selena's wedding ring on her finger.

_Soon you will be mine Obi Wan._

"Please Chancellor, she's to blame as much as me!" Viceroy exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Cala who glared at him.

"Honestly Viceroy! I just don't know why I put up with you!" Palpatine continued sighing, ignoring the alien.

Just then a messenger came in and handed a note to the Chancellor and ran out. Palpatine read it quickly then crumpled it up.

"We will continue this later Viceroy, in the meantime I need you to assemble all the troops to the swamps it appears that the Queen has a little army waiting for us. Apparently it is made up of primitives, I don't expect much resistance." Palpatine announced to the group.

"What about the Jedi Master? I sense they are using the Queen for their own purposes." Darth Maul told Palpatine who looked at him for a minute then replied seriously.

"The Jedi can't be involved they are only their to protect the Queen but if they interfere in anyway then you have my permission to kill them…all."

Cala grinned she could kill that treacherous bitch Nonie and get revenge on Selena since it was all her fault Obi Wan left her!

"Now go! Wipe them out…all of them." Palpatine ordered and all 3 of them bowed and set to work. Palpatine got up when they left and headed to the window.

"I'll get that treaty signed Your Highness, one way or another…"

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked as he was sick of walking through the forest.

"Not yet." Qui Gon replied.

"Are we there yet?" Faith asked 2 seconds later.

"What did your dad just say?" Tahl asked impatiently.

"Are we there yet?" Anakin asked grinning as he joined in.

"No." Tahl and Qui Gon both replied they were both starting to get annoyed with the youngsters.

The three youngsters were quiet for a minute and the two older Jedi breathed a sigh of relief before they all shrieked.

"ARE WE THERE NOW!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Ok! Geez calm down! We we're only asking." Ben huffed but grinned when he said this.

Half an hour later they reached their destination. As they walked quickly Qui Gon explained the plan to the younger children.

"Ok once we get inside the main hanger I want Ben and Anakin to find a safe place to hide. Faith you will stay with your me and your mother at all times."

"Dad! Why do _I _have to hide and why does _she _have to go with you?" Ben complained after hearing the plan.

"Because Ben _I _am a better Jedi than you!" Faith retorted smugly.

"Yeah right! I know why you're going, they need someone to act as a diversion so they can find Palpatine and arrest him." Ben replied folding his arms and grinning.

Faith scowled at him then turned to her parents and frowned.

"He's lying isn't he?"

Tahl looked at Qui Gon who looked at the ground. Faith stared at them angrily and then remained silent, shooting her brother evil looks as he grinned then they all walked quickly into the main hanger.

After blasting a couple of Droids in the hanger an alarm shrieked to life.

"Great that's all we need!" Selena muttered as the alarm continued to ring. Battle Droids entered and the group managed to deflect shots aimed at them.

Nute, Rune and Darth Maul and Cala watched the battle from the Throne room. Palpatine had boarded a small ship to Korriban earlier to meet with Dagan.

"I thought the battle was going to take place far from here! This is closer than I thought." Rune sighed.

"What is going on?" Rune asked puzzled.

"I told you there was more to this! I knew those Jedi were involved!" Maul exclaimed.

Cala looked at him and he nodded.

"Where are you going?" Nute asked frowning at them.

"To take care of some unfinished business." Cala muttered her reply and the two black cloaked figures disappeared out of sight…

Meanwhile back at the swamp, the Gungans had all their shields up and the Droids had just arrived. The Gungans were seriously outnumbered. The Gungan Army began to talk nervously amongst themselves and they began to feel extremely nervous.

"Steady! Steady!" Jar Jar ordered trying to calm them down even though he too was terrified at was about to happen…

A/N- So…What's going to happen? The next chapter is going to be the battle and someone could die but then again someone might not! Review and you'll find out what's going to happen!

Arwen


	26. The Battle Part 1

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: Ty 2 every1 who reviewed and I am currently writing the last chapters to this story! Here's chapter 26!**

The Gungan's stood nervously as the Droids were activated. The two armies stared at each other for a micro-second before Captain Tarpals let out an almighty battle cry and the Gungan's began throwing energy balls at the Droids who started to blast them. Jar Jar gulped and prayed to the God's hoping he would survive this.

Meanwhile back at the Palace the group managed to take down some guards and then they freed the pilots and most of them got into their ships and set off into the sky to destroy the blockade. Anakin and Ben had found an empty Star fighter and they climbed in, Ben sat behind Anakin.

Faith stayed with her mum and dad and when Ben shot her a look she smirked at him and waved. Tahl glanced at her daughter and growled.

"Stop annoying your brother."

Faith rolled her eyes and remained silent.

"My guess is Viceroy and the others are in the Throne room." Padme told Qui Gon.

"I agree." He replied.

"Ok we better head there then." Selena said to them and before they could do anything a door opened and a black cloaked figure stood in their way.

Padme and her troops step back and the five Jedi stepped forward.

"Faith go with Padme and the others." Tahl told her igniting her lightsaber.

Darth Maul removed his hood and then Qui Gon put his hand on his wife's arm.

"Obi Wan and I Will handle this."

Tahl looked at him then at Selena who turned her lightsaber off. Kissing her husband on the cheek she waited for Selena who was busy with Obi Wan.

"I love you." Tahl murmured then both women joined Faith and helped Padme and her troops fight off some battle Droids.

When they finished the three female Jedi turned around but the door had closed and the 2 Jedi had gone.

"Be safe my love." Tahl whispered then Faith said aloud.

"Uh mum?"

"Yes?"

"Ben and Anakin have disappeared." Faith pointed to the empty space where Ben's Starfighter was last seen.

"When I get my hands on that boy..." Tahl began but was cut off when she sensed something.

"I sense it also." Selena replied and Tahl shouted for the group to follow her down a hallway. Faith lagged behind and her mum and sister forgot about her. She stopped and watched them run down a hallway.

"Please forgive me mum." Faith muttered as she turned her lightsaber on and used the Force to find out where her dad was.

Jar Jar's clumsiness was working well for him in the battle, he had managed to destroy lots of Droids and he was well happy! Suddenly some Wheel Droids started blasting them and Jar Jar yelled as he was lifted off the ground by a huge explosion that killed many Gungans.

Back in the Star fighter Ben and Anakin and R2 were waiting patiently for the ship to guide them to their destination. Ben suddenly felt his mother's anger at him.

"What is it?" Anakin asked sensing his friends uneasiness.

"My mum, she found out we left! Man I'm gonna get in so much trouble." Ben groaned.

R2 beeped to tell them that they were coming up close to their destination.

"What is that thing?" Ben frowned.

"That's the Federation Battleship." Anakin replied seriously and Ben stared at him.

"How did you know that?"

"R2 told me." Anakin grinned.

"Mum! Faith's gone!" Selena told her and Padme stopped the group.

"Is something wrong?" Padme asked unaware that Faith was missing.

"I'm sorry Your Highness but my daughter has disappeared I swear to the God's! When I see them again I'll…" Tahl said annoyed with both her children but was cut short when a woman cackled evilly,

"What the hell…" Panaka said aloud but before he could finish a gentle humming noise could be heard and a dark red light almost blinded them.

"I've been waiting for you…Selena Kenobi."

Cala appeared and removed her hood. Selena grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it, a green light lit up the hallway.

"Mum, you and the others get outta here, I'll be ok." Selena told her and Cala smirked.

Tahl nodded and then she shouted.

"C'MON WE GOTTA KEEP GOING."

Tahl didn't look back.

Darth Maul was impressive he had been well trained but Qui Gon and Obi Wan had much more experience than him and hit him with an equal share of kicks and punches.

The Sith Lord and the two Jedi fight their way through a narrow bridge on the Threed generator.

Faith ran as fast as she could she could hear them in the distance. She used the Force to jump onto a platform. She mentally scolded herself as she lost her footing and almost fell 100ft she gulped then shook herself and scanned the area…She spotted them up high on a platform.

"Always fighting in the bloody air!" Faith exclaimed angrily she wasn't a big fan of heights but none the less she jumped up.

The three knew she was there as they moved down a small catwalk. Faith somehow pushed past Obi Wan and screamed.

"SELENA'S IN TROUBLE! GO TO HER!"

Obi Wan stopped dead in his tracks as his Master and his daughter who showed impressive skills for a youngling fought off the Sith Lord.

_Go my Young Apprentice I will be ok._ Qui Gon told him.

Obi Wan switched off his lightsaber and ran all the way back to his wife. Faith banged into the Sith and he fell down to a ramp several feet below. Both Father and daughter looked at each other for a moment and jumped down joining him. Darth Maul lept up and the three lightsabers clashed together. He was surprised at the young girl's skills she was so young yet she could become a powerful Sith.

Faith knew what he was thinking and there was no way in hell she was going to be a Sith. She watched as the Sith backed through a door and ran with her dad following him, not knowing what terrible fate was waiting for them…

A/N- DUN DUN DUN! LOL Ok this battle is gonna be longer than I thought so the next chapter will hopefully be the end of the battle. Please Review and the next chapter will be up soon.

Arwen xxx


	27. The Battle Part 2

**Chapter 27**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thank you for your review.**

**Han'slilgirl: Lol I hate suspense too sorry for not updating sooner but here's the new chapter for ya!**

**Enjoy folks and please Review when you're done :P**

**A/N- Before I continue I'll just take 2 wee minutes to refresh your memory as to what the hell is going on!**

**Jar Jar and the Gungans are battling the droids at the swamp, Anakin, Ben and R2 are in a Star fighter in Space, Tahl is with the Queen and her handmaidens and they are hunting Viceroy. Cala found Selena and now they are having a fight to the death. Darth Maul appeared and he fought with both Qui Gon and Obi Wan but then Faith turned up and told Obi Wan to go find Selena.**

**Now back to the story…**

The Gungan Army realised they were no match for the Droids. They had less powerful weapons and lost many soldiers.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Captain Tarpals screamed over all the noise.

The Gungans started to run on foot, in wagons or on their Kaadu. Jar Jar meanwhile attempted to escape on a wagon of energy balls, but being stupid as usual he unlocked the hatch and several energy balls fell out. Jar Jar scrambled to avoid getting hit by them as they rolled down the hill knocking some Droids down as they went. The Gungans then used Jar Jar's clumsiness to their advantage as the energy balls destroyed several Destroyer Droids.

Meanwhile back in Space as their ship neared the Federation Battlestar, Ben and Anakin found themselves in the middle of a space battle. A ship exploded near them and Anakin exclaimed.

"Wow! This is intense."

R2 beeped in agreement and Ben nodded.

Suddenly they spotted enemy ships closing in on them.

"Artoo! Get us off autopilot." Ben instructed the Droid who screamed a reply.

"We have control?" Anakin asked confused then grinned as he flicked a switch.

"Ok go left." Ben told Anakin who moved to the left.

Yes…I have control you did it Artoo!" Anakin praised the Droid who whistled happily, then beeped seriously.

"Go back? Artoo we can't! I promised my dad we would _stay _in this cockpit and that's what we're gonna do ok?" Ben answered the Droid who beeped a reply.

"Ok guys you ready?" Anakin asked them.

"Yeah." Ben replied R2 beeped in agreement.

An enemy fighter came straight into their sight. Anakin pushed on the accelerator instead of firing at it.

"Ani you could have hit that fighter!" Ben told him as they zoomed past.

"I know but I have a better idea." Anakin smirked as they got closer to the Battlestar.

"Oh I'm so gonna die." Ben muttered as he saw the enemy right on their tail.

R2 screamed desperately and Anakin told them reassuringly.

"Hang on guys I'll try spinning that'll work!"

Anakin rolls the ship causing R2 to scream again.

"I know we're in trouble! Hang on! The way we out of this mess is the way we got into it." Anakin replied and Ben sniggered.

"God you sound like Yoda."

R2 beeps a reply and Anakin who grinned at Ben's comment asked.

"Which one Artoo? This one?"

Anakin yanked on the reverse thrusters and the ship slowed instantly-the enemy fighter shoots past and exploded into the space station.

The Naboo Squadron are attacking the space station.

"Bravo flight…go for the central bridge." Ric Olie instructed the squadron.

"Roger. Bravo Leader." Bravo Two replied.

The attack was useless.

"Their deflector shield is too strong! We'll never get through it." Ric Olie exclaimed.

As this is all going on Anakin and the others are being chased by another ship.

"OK DO WE HAVE A SIGN SAYING 'JEDI' ABOVE THIS SHIP?" Ben shouted as R2 shrieked.

"I KNOW ARTOO THIS ISN'T PODRACING!" Anakin said as he tried to calm the droid down.

The enmy ship however managed to hit their ship and it started spinning.

"WE'RE HIT!" Ben screamed.

The Ship went flying into the space station just as Anakin regained control.

"Well this is just great!" Ben said sarcastically as the ship came to a shuddering halt in the middle of the station.

Droids spotted them and stalked slowly aiming blasters at the ship.

"Great globs of Bantha poo!" Anakin exclaimed as he was all out of ideas.

R2 whistled to Anakin that maybe he should try the controls again.

"Everything is overheated. All the lights are red." Anakin told R2.

Back on Naboo however things weren't going well. Cala had improved her skills and Selena feared she was going to be no match for the Sith.

Cala smirked as she swung her lightsaber up above her head and aimed for Selena's right thigh. Selena blocked her attack.

"Gotta try harder bitch." Selena growled and struck Cala's right arm.

Cala hissed in pain and used the Force to fling Selena into a wall. Selena hit the wall full force with a sickening thud and she groaned as she was sure she had broken her left arm. Her lightsaber fell to the ground and Cala used the force and called on Selena's lightsaber before Selena could do anything it was gone. Obi Wan stopped a few feet away from the battle scene and he saw Cala grab Selena's lightsaber he decided he would creep up on her and attack her from behind.

"Well, well, well, look what I have here." Cala smirked edging closer to Selena who tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"You're pathetic! Look at the state of you! Now I have your lightsaber and your wedding ring and soon I'll have that husband of yours…"

"Obi Wan would NEVER love you." Selena spat at her and Cala turned on the two lightsabers grinning evilly unaware Obi Wan was inches behind her.

"We'll soon see about that. You know it's a shame you never got hung all those years ago after I kill you I'll be famous! Goodbye Selena Tabansi." Cala cackled but then she gasped as she felt something rip her in half. Blood poured from her body and she looked down at her wound before collapsing to the ground bellow. Obi Wan called his lightsaber back and deactivated it. He had the Force to throw his Saber to kill her. Selena smiled and tried to hold back the tears as he ran over and helped her up. She staggered to her feet and she fell into his arms and he held her close kissing her neck, her face and her hair. She buried her face into his chest and he sobbed,

"I-I thought I was going to lose you."

"Don't be daft I'll always be here for you Obi Wan." She muttered and he wiped her tears away and they shared a passionate kiss. When they both drew away she clenched her teeth as her arm hurt real bad. Obi Wan supported her.

"Is it broken?"

"I think so, where's mum? Dad? Faith? Ben?" Selena asked him.

"I don't know but we better wait here in case any of them turn up,"

"Hey! There's my ring." Selena said and smiled as he bent down and picked it up and wiped it and slipped it back onto her finger. She used the Force to pick up her lightsaber and put it back onto her belt.

"Ok I'm guessing Viceroy is in there." Padme said as they neared the Throne room.

"Right let's go." Nonie said and they ran in and Padme coolly told Viceroy who was stunned at the intrusion.

"This ends now Viceroy!"

"My dear child you are more foolish than I thought, I will end this when your Queen signs the treaty." Viceroy chuckled.

"I will not be signing any treaty Viceroy as you've lost!" Sabe yelled.

Nute was stunned to see another Queen he yelled at the guards in the room.

"After her! This one's a decoy." Viceroy said as the guards ran after Sabe. Padme slumped on the Throne and pushed a button to close the doors. Viceroy was stunned as to what was going on. Tahl activated her lightsaber and got into Nute's face.

"Stop this or I'll kill you."

Nute gulped and Padme said in a regal voice.

"Now Viceroy your occupation here will end now!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you may have a Jedi but it wont be long until the destroyer droids come here and kill you all." Viceroy grinned and Tahl grabbed him by the throat.

"Oh really?" She growled and Padme told her.

"Let him go he isn't worth it."

Tahl released him and he fell to the floor and gasped for air.

"This will end now you will be arrested and stripped of your election and government duties." Padme told him smirking as Captain Panaka put a pair of electric hand cuffs onto him.

Darth Maul knew Cala was dead he felt it and he mentally cursed her stupidity. Faith and Qui Gon were growing weary. The three of them got trapped in some electron gates and Qui Gon faced every parent's nightmare as his own child managed to get in front of him. Qui Gon could only watch as he was in the gate behind Faith who was glaring at Darth Maul.

"Give it up light girl you're too weak." Darth Maul chuckled.

"I won't be so weak when I shove my saber so far up your backside you'll be spitting up bits of glowing purple metal!" Faith replied angrily,

Then the gate opened and they charged for each other Qui Gon managed to get out of them before they closed. He then let out a horrified and angry scream as Darth Maul caught Faith off guard and struck her in the stomach. Faith yelped and glanced at her stomach as it started to bleed she collapsed to a heap and Darth Maul grinned.

"I'll kill you! You bastard!" Qui Gon growled charging towards him and they fought wildly lightsabers hitting against each other and then true to his word Qui Gon killed Darth Maul and ran over to his daughter and held her in his arms. He tried to hold his tears back but she weakly touched her father's cheek and he sobbed.

"Don't you dare leave me."

"I'm sorry I-I t-thought I could kill him…I…love…you…all…I…"Faith gasped and then everything went black.


	28. The Chronicles of Life and Death

**Chapter 28**

**A/N- Thanks to Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi and Han'slilgirl for reviewing. **

**Ok so here's where you guys get to find out what happens to Faith. I only have 2 more chapters to write and this story is done! **

**Ok back to the story…**

**10 minutes before Faith's injury…**

"BEN JINN!" Faith roared when he and Anakin got of the Star fighter which landed near his mother and the others.

"Uh…hey mum…what's up?" Ben stammered turning red and Anakin ran over to the others who were all very amused as Tahl marched over to her son and was very red in the face and angry.

"Now mum I know you're angry but please we got shot at and we blew up the Federation Battlestar…"

"That was you!" Padme's eyes widened as she already heard of the Gungans victory at the Swamp.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT I…"Tahl screamed but then stopped as her son's words had just sunk in.

"Uh mum?" Ben asked as her expression changed and she swooped over and grabbed him and held him close, smothering him with kisses.

"Oh my precious baby! To think I almost lost you and I was going to scream at you." Tahl told him and everyone else bit their lips or turned away to laugh at the poor young boy being kissed to death by his mother.

"Ok! Ok! Mum I get the point!" Ben moaned as she squeezed him tightly.

Tahl released him and ruffled his hair and said in a baby voice.

"Awww did mummy embarrass he 'ittle boy?"

"Yes." Ben replied through gritted teeth.

"Where's dad and Faith?" Selena asked as the two rejoined the group.

"Faith was right behind me…" Nonie began then Obi Wan looked very uncomfortable. Selena noticed this and then frowned.

"Obi do you know something we don't?"

"Um…well…she…went to…help…" He stammered then Tahl groaned.

"I can't believe she went to help Qui Gon! Why didn't you stop her?"

"She told me Selena was in trouble so I naturally ran to save my wife." He explained and Selena smiled and then grabbed him and stuck her tongue down his throat.

"OK! May I remind you we have children present." Yane said as Ben and Anakin pretended to be sick.

Selena and Obi Wan jumped away from each other both were red in the face.

"Sorry, we forgot where we were." Obi Wan apologized.

"There's a time and a place and you usually do it at night." Ben retorted and his mother looked at him.

"Ben! What would you know about…" Tahl began but then she stopped and clutched her side.

"MUM!" Selena and Ben screamed and rushed over to her.

"Did you two feel that?" Tahl gasped.

"No what?" Selena asked confused but then she too felt a sharp pain but this was on her left side.

Ben then frowned as his right arm began to ache.

"Mum why are we all sore?" Ben asked

"NO SHE CAN'T BE…SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!" Tahl shrieked as she sensed Faith collapse and now Qui Gon was heading for them.

"What's going on?" Nonie asked concerned.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE CALL FOR A DOCTOR!" Tahl shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

Captain Panaka grabbed his com link.

"This is Captain Panaka, we need a medic down here, we're in the main hanger."

Minutes later Qui Gon appeared and everyone's eyes were on Faith. Tahl rushed over and sobbed into her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead.

The medic came through several minutes later and Qui Gon laid Faith down. Her face was pale and her wound was bleeding and she had lost a lot of blood.

Tahl held one of her small hands and kissed it as her tears fell. Qui Gon was crying too and comforting his wife and running his other hand through Faith's hair.

"W-Will she be ok?" Selena asked standing with Obi Wan who was holding her close. Ben stood with Anakin unsure of what to do he hoped to the Gods his sister would pull through this.

"It's hard to say, she's lost at least 2 or 3 maybe even 4 pints of blood. We must get her upstairs now." The medic said.

**2 HOURS LATER!**

Faith was lying on a bed with all these wires connected to her. The Council had flew in earlier with information that the Chancellor was missing. Tahl had introduced Nonie to the Council and she had told them everything and Yoda was touched by the young woman's courage he decided along with the Council she could train to become a Jedi.

Nonie informed them of Korriban and Master Windu sent a team of Jedi Knights to go and arrest him but they came back empty handed.

"Nothing." Windu growled as he received the message.

"Strike again he will." Yoda replied gruffly as he stood beside him and watched Tahl and Qui Gon sitting near their daughter's bed.

"Will she make it?" Master Windu asked not taking his eyes off her.

"Unsure I am, pray to the Gods she recovers I will." Yoda said closing his eyes.

"Look at her, she looks so peaceful." Tahl whispered as Faith was cleaned up and was wearing a fresh, clean white dress.

"Our little angel." Qui Gon replied smiling slightly.

Hours passed and at 03.00 the medic reappeared. Tahl was asleep and Qui Gon walked out into the corridor.

"Master Jinn I have got the results from Faith's scan." He replied solemnly.

"Is it bad?" Qui Gon asked panicking.

"She lost a lot of blood due to the impact of the blow by the lightsaber…"

Qui Gon feared the worst and Tahl yawned and wearily opened her eyes then joined him as she realised the medic was there.

"What's wrong? Qui Gon? Is my baby ok?" Tahl asked frantically.

"She has lost a lot of blood." Qui Gon filled her in and she burst into tears. The medic couldn't tell them the rest as the poor woman was in tears but before he could do anything a small voice asked weakly,

"Mum why are you crying?"

A/N- There you go lol so Faith didn't die and to be honest with you I didn't want her to die! Please Review and the next chapter will be up soon.

Arwen xxx


	29. Peace

**Chapter 29**

**A/N- I'm glad that most people are happy that Faith didn't die and I didn't want her to die anyway:) This will be the Last chapter of the story :(**

**And now on to the reviews…**

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi: Thanks for your review I'm glad you're happy Faith didn't die.**

Tahl and Qui Gon both snapped their heads round in Faith's direction. Their youngest daughter who was almost nine years old stared at the pair of them as if they had gone mad.

"Mum? Are you ok? Did I do something to upset you?" Faith asked utterly confused as her two shell shocked parents who had tears rolling down their cheeks just gawped at her with their mouths hanging open. Before anyone could say or do anything the two older Jedi rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my baby! We thought we'd lost you!" Tahl sobbed as she kissed her daughter's face.

"Thank the God's you're alive!" Qui Gon cried happily.

The doctor stared at the scene in front of him and smiled he was pleased she survived and decided to leave them alone but before he could leave Qui Gon told him warmly.

"Thank you Doctor for saving my little angel."

After hearing her father's pet name for her Faith pulled a face and Tahl laughed and held her close. Faith smiled and hugged her mum back.

"I just didn't want you to lose such a talented young Jedi." He answered and another voice piped up.

"Why thank you Doctor I know _I'm_ talented!"

"Ha real funny Ben like you're gifted!" Faith rolled her eyes as he swaggered in but then she laughed and he grinned and ran over to her bedside and hugged her,

"I missed you sis." He replied sitting on an empty chair beside her bed.

"I missed you but I heard that you and Anakin we're both in Space and did you two really blow up the Battlestar?" Faith asked and he grinned.

"Yeah and it was soooo cool!" Ben replied and she grinned.

"Doctor, will Faith have any burns or scars or anything we should know about?" Tahl asked worriedly.

"The Sith missed her stomach but the force of the blow caused her skin to rip open and bleed heavily but I'm afraid Faith will have a scar on her stomach for the rest of her life." The Doctor explained and Faith lifted up her dress so you could see her stomach.

"Wow cool!" Ben awed at the sight of the big scar which ran from halfway down her chest to her belly button.

"Oh well at least I can cover it up." Faith muttered then shoved her dress back down.

2 days later around 09.00 the town of Naboo was getting ready for a huge parade which would also lead to Padme giving the Gungans a peace orb and then there would be a huge party.

"I can't wait for this, we'll get to dress up and eat lots of cake and have a huge party…" Faith awed whilst bouncing around the living room she shared with her mother and sister.

"Faith calm down you'll end up hurting yourself." Selena laughed and then Faith banged into a table.

"Are you alright?" Tahl asked concerned although she tried not laugh.

"I'm ok!" Faith replied bouncing up and down again oblivious to the fact that she banged into the table.

"We have to be ready for midday so you better get into that bathroom and go for a bath young lady and remember Yane is coming up to do your hair." Tahl told her daughter.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Faith rolled her eyes and grabbed her robe and waltzed into the bathroom.

"Now where's that son of mine? I bet he'll be causing mischief with Anakin." Tahl muttered then Qui Gon came in and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Where's Ben?" She asked as her husband sat down.

"Oh he's on the balcony with Ani and Obi Wan." He replied.

"Right well I'm off." Selena announced.

"Where re you going? You still have to get ready!" Tahl reminded her and Selena grinned.

"Mum relax! Anyone would think you were planning this whole thing, I'll be back in an hour ok?" Selena reassured her and Tahl smiled and shook her head.

"You're right I'm being silly, go and please if you see your brother tell him to behave and the Council will be watching him today along with the Gungans and the Queen."

"I will mum." Selena answered and then walked out into the corridor.

Tahl sighed then grinned as she felt two hands snake around her waist. Qui Gon planted kisses down her neck and whispered wickedly in her ear.

"You know we're all alone…"

"So what are you suggesting Qui Gon?" Tahl purred and they were about to share a passionate kiss when Faith yelled from the bathroom.

"EEEEEW! MUM! DAD! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!"

They both laughed and she kissed him and muttered as she walked slowly to her room.

"Maybe later"

Qui Gon groaned but smiled as he walked back to his room.

Up on the balcony Anakin, Obi Wan and Ben were watching the people below. Ben flung his head back and then lurched forward and spat down on the ground below.

"Bulls-eye!" Anakin yelled as he managed to spit on a man's hat.

"Ok my turn!" Obi Wan grinned childishly and just as he was about to spit Selena cleared her throat. He swallowed then turned to face her.

"Um…hey."

"I hope Obi Wan Kenobi you were not going to copy my immature little brother and Anakin and spit on someone?" Selena questioned folding her arms.

"No." Obi Wan quickly lied but then Anakin and Ben both chorused.

"He was and he did it before but missed this huge fat woman's head!"

Selena laughed at him then leaned over and spat onto a male alien who then turned his head up to face them but Ben had yelled:

"Hit the deck!"

Before he could do anything.

"So sis what brings you up here?" Ben asked.

"Mum was looking for you and Anakin she also wanted be to remind you that you have 2 hours to get ready for the parade." Selena told them.

"Ok we'll go besides we've had our fun." Ben replied.

Anakin and Ben both waved and ran off to get ready. Selena stayed with Obi Wan and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad Faith was ok."

"Me too but shouldn't we get ready the parade is in 2 hours?" Obi Wan questioned.

"Yeah but I just wanna stand here and admire the view, God Naboo is beautiful and we won't see any of this when we go back to Coruscant tomorrow evening." She sighed.

He smiled and kissed her head and they stood there for a couple of minutes before going to get ready.

"Mum I look like a giant pink marshmallow!" Faith grumbled as her mother fastened the bow at the back of her dress. Faith's hair was tied up in a bun and two strands were loose at the front.

"Awww you look so sweet!" Yane cooed as she checked her peach strapless dress in the mirror.

"Does it not bother you that you and the other handmaidens have to wear the exact same dress?" Faith asked.

"Yes and no but at least I get to go to the parade and the party." Yane smiled.

Tahl wore a light blue dress that had a corset style top with three quarter length sleeves and a long skirt. Her hair was down and curled slightly.

"Mum you look great." Selena commented on her mother's dress as she entered the room.

"And here is Selena Kenobi modelling this seasons top look- dirty peasant girl!" smirked when Selena entered and everyone laughed.

"So funny coming from the human marshmallow!" Selena playfully retorted and Faith flung a cushion at her.

"Faith! Behave yourself, Selena the bathroom's free but hurry up because we now have an hour until we have to join the start of the parade," Tahl told Selena who nodded and walked into the bathroom and got washed.

"Mum is my dress there?" Selena yelled from the bathroom.

Tahl glanced around the room and spotted a red coloured gown which had a long flowing skirt.

"How come she gets that and I have the dress made from Sith spawn!" Faith mumbled as Selena came out with a towel wrapped around her.

"Awww is Faith jealous?" Selena grinned as she took the dress from her mother and smiled at her sister who stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'll do your hair if you want Selena." Yane told her and Selena smiled and replied.

"Thanks for the offer Yane but I'm just gonna brush it and wear it down.

"Have you seen Padme's gown?" Rabe asked as she stood at the window watching the last minute preparations.

"No." Tahl and Faith replied at the same time.

"It's beautiful it's cream and has these tiny little diamonds and has these feathers." Yane commented as Rabe walked over as she too had seen the dress.

Selena came out and then 2 minutes later Qui Gon arrived with the other's who wore white and brown Jedi attire.

"Aww look at Ani with his Padawan braid!" Tahl cooed and Anakin blushed.

"You're all grown up I feel so proud!" Ben mused and everyone laughed.

"Is it time?" Obi Wan asked.

Suddenly they heard a cheer coming from bellow them and music began to play.

"Does that answer your question Obi Wan?" Faith asked smiling as they all walked out and headed towards the Throne room to join the Queen and the others to start the parade.

"And so it begins." Qui Gon muttered and Tahl smiled and took his hand and kissed his cheek as they bowed at Padme who smiled and they walked out into the roaring crowd…

Children were singing and as the Jedi and the Queen watched from the steps above the Gungans who were arriving. The children also threw flowers onto the passing Gungan soldiers who cheered along with them. R2 who was standing in front of the handmaidens whistled with happiness. Nonie was in complete awe she had never experienced anything like this before and Selena smiled as she realised that the 22 year old who looked amazing in her green dress was going to be a great Jedi.

The Gungans stopped at the bottom fof the steps. Boss Nass, Jar Jar climbed the steps and stood beside the Queen. Padme hands Boss Nass the Globe of Peace and he accepted it and held it up and boomed.

"PEACE!"

Everyone cheered and Jar Jar whooped in delight causing Faith and Ben to laugh. Padme turned and grinned at Anakin who smiled back. Then the Parade continued to march on and the celebrations lasted long into the night.

A/N- Oh my God! My story is finished! I have really, really enjoyed writing it and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I am currently planning a sequel to Life In The Jedi Temple and I will probably post it next month.

Thanks again and God bless

Stacey aka xXxArwenxXx


End file.
